Time Hole
by PrincessxXxSky
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah menyangkah kalau kehidupan biasanya akan berubah sedratis ini dikarenakan sebuah pen yang dia dapatkan, selain itu bagaimana cara Kuroko untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya yang menghilang secara misterius?/CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! /Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Time Hole**

**.**  
**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Mystery, Adventure**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

**Chapter 1 : A New Day.**

Di kediaman Kuroko…

Seseorang laki-laki yang bersurai baby blue tengah menghela nafas sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima…" Ucap laki-laki bersurai baby blue itu yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya

"Okaeri, Tetsuya." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai putih yang tengah melap sebuah piring.

"…Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai putih itu yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Biasa-biasa saja…" Ucap Kuroko sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Souka…Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu dan kau cepat mandilah!" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil pergi ke ruang dapur.

Kuroko hanya menggangukkan kepalanya dan diapun segera beranjak ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

Saat dia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba tangannya merasa sakit.

"Ittai!" Ringis Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat kearah tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan goresan luka.

_'Ukh…Cakaran Nigou benar-benar sangat menyakitkan…' _Batin Kuroko.

Flashback: On.

_"Nigou! Kumohon jangan meronta-ronta seperti itu! Aku hanya mau memandikanmu saja!" Ucap Kuroko yang tengah kesusahan memandikan Nigou._

_Tetapi Nigou tetap saja meronta-ronta sambil menggongong._

_Zratt!_

_"ITTAI!" Ringis Kuroko._

_Dan terlihatlah di tangan Kuroko banyak darah yang keluar dari bekas goresan cakaran Nigou._

Flashback : Off.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas saat dia mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Setelah itu diapun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tadaima Nigou…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Auk!" Nigou menggongong kearah Kuroko.

"Nigou, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Auk!"

"Nigou…Waktu itu, aku hanya ingin memandikanmu saja, tau."

"…Kaing…"

_'Hahh…Kurasa percuma saja aku berbicara pada anjing.' _Batin Kuroko sambil menghela nafas lagi.

"Auk!" gonggong Nigou sambil melompat keatas tempat tidur Kuroko.

_'Oh, ya… Sekarang aku harus mandi.' _maka Kuroko pergi ke kamar mandi.

Skip time…

Kuroko tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dan dia sudah berganti baju tentunya.

"Tetsuya! Waktunya untuk makan malam!" Teriak Mayuzumi dari dapur.

"Ya! Aku segera datang, nii-san!" Teriak Kuroko balik sambil menaruh handuknya di tempatnya dan dia segera berjalan kearah ruang makan.

Sementara itu, Nigou yang tengah duduk dekat jendela *Hati-hati jatuh, nak* dia melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang berjalan kearah rumah Kuroko.

Nigou pun segera keluar dari ruangan kamar Kuroko dan mendekati bayangan tersebut (Note: Nigou keluar melalui jendela kamar Kuroko yang terbuka).

**Kuroko POV.**

_Perkenalkan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku bersekolah di sekolah Teiko Junior High School. Aku berada dikelas 7B. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro, walaupun dia bukan kakak kandungku tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia yang selama ini yang bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Orang tua kami? Ayah kami sudah lama meninggal, sementara ibu dia telah menikah dengan pria lain dan meninggalkan kami. Jadi aku hanya tinggal dengan kakak dan dengan Nigou._

_Selama ini kehidupan sehari-hariku sungguh begitu biasa sekali sampai-sampai aku berharap kalau sekali saja aku ingin merasakan sebuah kehidupan yang penuh misteri dan petualangan seperti di novel-novel yang selalu aku baca, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama tak pernah mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini ya, haha._

**End Kuroko POV.**

Di ruang makan keluarga Kuroko…

Disana Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil terus makan begitupun dengan Mayuzumi. Hening tapi Kuroko terlihat terbiasa saja dengan suasana seperti ini karena setiap hari selalu hening tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"…Tetsuya!" Ucap Mayuzumi memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh!? Iya?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku kecap yang ada disebelahmu?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengambil kecap yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ini…" Ucap Kuroko lagi sambil memberikan kecap tersebut pada Mayuzumi.

"Ariga-Hey! Darimana kau mendapat goresan luka itu!? Apa seseorang menyerangmu!?" Ucap Mayuzumi kaget waktu melihat goresan luka ditangan kanan Kuroko.

"Eh? Oh…I-Ini…Nigou…Nigou yang mencakarku." Ucap Kuroko kaget karena melihat wajah kakaknya yang biasanya datar sekarang terlihat serius dan khawatir.

"Hanya itu saja? Jangan menakutiku seperti tadi." Ucap Mayuzumi kembali tenang.

_'Hey, siapa yang tadi barusan menakutiku?' _Batin Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Aku hanya ingin memandikan Nigou tetapi dia terus meronta-ronta dan akhirnya dia mencakarku…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau anjing itu tak suka dimandikan?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil kembali memakan makanannya.

"Aku tau…Tapi dia sudah sangat kotor sekali jadi aku ingin membersihkannya." Ucap Kuroko sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"Souka." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil membereskan piring kotor tersebut dan mencucinya.

"Ah, terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Kuroko sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukkan kakaknya.

Setelah Kuroko sudah sampai di kamarnya, dia terlihat kaget karena jendela kamarnya terbuka.

_'Jendelanya terbuka lagi.' _Batin Kuroko sambil mau menutup jendelanya.

Tapi sebelum Kuroko menutup jendelanya, dia mendengar suara Nigou.

"Nigou?"

"Auk!" gonggong Nigou sambil masuk ke kamarnya Kuroko.

"Nigou, kau pergi keluar dari jendela lagi? Kau bisa kotor kalau keluar lagi!" Ucap Kuroko sambil menutup jendela kamarnya.

"Auk…"

"Ah, jangan bilang kau masih marah sama aku?"

"Auk!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tak akan memandikanmu lagi jadi tolong jangan marah lagi sama aku."

"…Auk.

_'Huff…Syukurlah dia sudah tak marah lagi.'_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ah, masuk saja! Pintunya tak dikunci kok!" Ucap Kuroko.

Cklek! Blam!

"Nii-san…Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko to the point.

"…Tetsuya apakah kau tidak sedang sibuk?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Ikut denganku ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Baiklah."

_'Tumben sekali nii-san mau mengajakku berbicara…Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?' _Batin Kuroko sambil mengikuti Mayuzumi dari belakang.

Di ruang tengah…

"Duduklah…" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil duduk di sofa.

"Eh? Iya." Ucap Kuroko sambil duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Mayuzumi.

"Dengar… Besok kau akan berumur 13 tahun kan?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Eh? Kenapa kita malah membahas tentang ulang tahunku?"

"Ki-" Ucap Mayuzumi tapi terpotong oleh perkataan Kuroko.

"Oh! Aku mengerti! Nii-san tak tau harus memberikanku hadiah apa, kan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hadiah?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Eto, sebenarnya aku ingin-" Ucap Kuroko tapi terpotong oleh Mayuzumi.

"Kau mau jam tangan baru, kan?" Ucap Mayuzumi dengan tepat.

_'Eh? Nii-san tau apa yang aku mau?' _Batin Kuroko kaget.

"Memang benar itu yang aku inginkan…Mungkin itu akan sedikit mahal tapi besok adalah ulang tahunku!" Ucap Kuroko.

"Itu tak masalah kalau itu murah atau pun mahal tapi itu bukan yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Eh? Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Nii-san." Ucap Kuroko sementara Mayuzumi menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah…Kurasa lain kali saja aku memberitahumu tentang soal ini, sekarang kau tidurlah… Besok kau harus sekolah, kan?" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan tentang hadiah ulang tahunku?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menahan lengan kakaknya.

"Tetsuya… Aku sedang membicarakan tentang kalau kau besok akan berumur 13 tahun." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Hah?" Ucap Kuroko masih tak mengerti.

"Besok setelah pulang sekolah langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan pergi kemana-mana." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Tentu saja… Tapi bagaimana dengan hadiah ulang tahunku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Besok saja kita bicarakannya disaat kau berumur 13 tahun… Selamat tidur." Ucap Mayuzumi sambil beranjak ke kamarnya.

"… Lagi-lagi nii-san tak mendengarkanku." Gumam Kuroko sambil beranjak ke kamarnya.

Kuroko menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. _'Kenapa nii-san tak pernah mau mendengar apa yang ingin kukatakan? Sudahlah… Sekarang aku harus tidur dulu.'_

"Oyasumi Nigou." Ucap Kuroko sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Auk!"

Ctek!

Setelah Kuroko mematikan lampu ia segera berbaring di kasur empuknya itu.

_'Sebenarnya apa maksud yang nii-san katakan, sih?' _Batin Kuroko sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

Dan Kuroko pun teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya tadi.

_"Tetsuya… Aku sedang membicarakan tentang kalau kau besok akan berumur 13 tahun."_

'Ya, terserahlah. Besok aku akan mencari tau tentang hal itu.'

Batin Kuroko sambil memejamkan matanya agar dia dapat tertidur.

Pukul 00.00 pagi…

"Ukh!"

Muka Kuroko terlihat sangat gelisah, banyak keringat dingin yang menetes dari pelipisnya, deru nafasnya begitu cepat dan jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat.

"N-Nii-san…" Ucap Kuroko yang terlihat masih tertidur.

Di mimpi Kuroko…

Terlihatlah Mayuzumi yang dikelilingi oleh api, tak ada seorang pun disana kecuali Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tengah celingak-celinguk untuk melihat apakah ada celah untuk dia lewati tapi sayang tidak ada. Api itu terus makin membesar, dan Mayuzumi sudah terjebak didalam api tersebut.

"Apa sampai disini sajakah?" Ucap Mayuzumi.

Dan diatas Mayuzumi tiba-tiba ada sebuah patahan kayu yang sangat besar yang akan jatuh mengenainya.

"NII-SAN!" Teriak Kuroko.

Dan tiba-tiba patahan kayu itu yang seharusnya jatuh mengenai Mayuzumi tiba-tiba berhenti bahkan api tersebut juga berhenti bergerak, sementara Mayuzumi masih dapat bergerak seolah-olah waktu dunia telah berhenti untuk menyelamatkan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi terlihat sangat kaget dengan kejadian ini. "A-Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

Dan Mayuzumi dapat melihat didepannya terdapat sebuah lubang yang sangat dalam. "Lubang? Apa ini…"

"Tetsuya! Apakah kau yang melakukan ini semua!?" Teriak Mayuzumi.

"NII-SAN!" Teriak Kuroko.

"Sepertinya ini adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar…" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil berjalan kearah lubang misterius itu dan dia bersamaan dengan lubang tersebut menghilang secara misterius.

"Tidak… Nii-san! T-Tunggu aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Tolong bawa aku bersamamu! Nii-san! KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Teriak Kuroko tapi sayangnya teriakkan itu tak didengar oleh Mayuzumi.

Lalu dengan ajaibnya waktu yang tadinya berhenti sekarang waktu tersebut sudah kembali berjalan seperti biasa lagi dan api itu mulai membesar lagi.

"TIDAAAK!" Teriak Kuroko.

Di dunia asli…

"TIDAAAK!" Teriak Kuroko seperti dimimpinya.

"Auk!"

"Eh?" Kuroko mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan dia melihat didepannya ada Nigou yang tengah menggogong kepadanya seolah-olah ingin membangunkan majikannya.

"Auk! Auk! Auk!"

Setelah kesadarannya sudah pulih, Kuroko memposisikan dirinya terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya. " M-Mimpi?"

"…Sungguh mimpi yang sangat buruk." Gumam Kuroko.

Dan dia dapat merasakan dirinya berkeringat. "Ah, aku mengeluarkan keringat…Aku perlu handuk."

Kuroko mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Waktu dia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat tangan kanannya.

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya. _'Are? Tanganku… Apa yang terjadi dengan lukanya? Bagaimana bisa lukanya menghilang? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh, begitu pun dengan ruangan ini…'_

'Eh? Tunggu dulu… Dinding, lantai, dan jendela… Kenapa terlihat berbeda dari biasanya?…!'

Batin Kuroko melihat dinding, lantai dan jendela ruangannya sendiri.

"I-Ini… Ruangan yang berbeda!?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

"Auk!"

"Ada apa Nigou?"

"Pulpen? Darimana kau mendapatnya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengambil pulpen yang diselipkan di kolar Nigou.

_'Hm? Lubang? Apakah itu… Lubang yang sama kulihat di mimpiku!?' _Batin Kuroko kaget setelah melihat lubang yang ada di dinding dekat rak bukunya.

Kuroko mulai mendekati lubang misterius itu. _'A-Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh! Tunggu… Bagaimana kalau aku menyentuhnya dengan pen ini? Kurasa tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mencoba?'_ Batin Kuroko sambil melihat lubang dan pen yang tadi dia dapatkan secara bergantian.

Kuroko pun mencoba menyentuh lubang misterius itu dengan pen yang tadi dia dapatkan dan waktu pen tersebut bersentuhan dengan lubang misterius itu tiba-tiba keluar cahaya dari lubang misterius itu.

"Uwaa!" Ucap Kuroko sambil memejamkan matanya karena silau.

Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat sebuah ruangan yang kebakaran seperti yang tadi dia mimpikan, lalu ia melihat seseorang bersurai merah yang sedang duduk dan lagi makan roti, lalu ia juga melihat tempat pembuangan sampah, dan itu semua ia lihat hanya sekilas saja seperti cahaya.

"Barusan tadi itu apa!? Dan lubang yang tadi… Menghilang!?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi Kuroko?" Teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Kuroko.

"S-Siapa?" Ucap Kuroko.

Cklek! Blam!

"Hah? Kau bilang siapa? Tentu saja aku, tak ada seorang pun selain aku disini." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dan mempunyai alis bercabang.

"Eh? K-Kau siapa?" Ucap Kuroko bingung.

"Hah? Oi, masa kau lupa dengan teman kamar sebelahmu ini?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"Hah? Teman? Kamar sebelah? Eh?" Ucap Kuroko tambah bingung.

"Oi, Kau amnesia ya? Ini temanmu Kagami Taiga! Teman kamar sebelahmu!" Ucap laki-laki bersurai merah itu yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

"K-Kagami Taiga? Apa maksudmu dengan teman kamar sebelahku? Memang nii-san memperbolehkanmu untuk tinggal disini?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah? Kau masih setengah sadar? Dan apa-apaan dengan keringatmu itu?" Ucap Kagami.

Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil memandang Kagami dengan bingung.

"Sarapanmu sudah jadi, tapi mandilah dulu…Oh ya! Yang lain sudah pergi duluan meninggalkanmu karena kau lama." Ucap Kagami.

"Eto, apa yang terjadi dengan nii-san…Um, K-Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ha! Aku tau kau pasti masih tertidurkan?" Tebak Kagami.

"Eh? Tidak aku-" Ucap Kuroko yang terpotong oleh Kagami.

"Kau pikir aku tau keberadaan dan dimana kakakmu itu sekarang? Setelah 8 tahun lamanya dia menghilang." Ucap Kagami.

"Apa? Oh…Err…Benarkah?" Ucap Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja! Kau sendiri yang menceritakan padaku, waktu aku mulai tinggal di apartemen ini." Ucap Kagami.

"Eh? Apartemen?" Gumam Kuroko.

_'Jadi setelah Nii-san menghilang secara misterius, rumahku berubah menjadi apartemen dan aku tinggal bersama Kagami-kun? Dan katanya Kagami-kun, aku yang menceritakan kalau Nii-san sudah menghilang 8 tahun lamanya… Tapi kenapa aku tak mengingatnya? Apa yang terjadi?' _Batin Kuroko.

"Ayolah, kau tidak boleh selamanya melamun terus! Apakah aku harus menamparmu agar kau tersadar kembali?" Ucap Kagami.

"Oh! Aku mengingatnya! Waktu aku masih berumur 5 tahun, nii-san…" Ucap Kuroko mengingat sesuatu.

"Hahh… Sudahlah aku makan sarapannya sendiri saja." Ucap Kagami sambil menghela nafas dan keluar dari kamar Kuroko.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kuroko dan Nigou di kamar tersebut dan Kuroko masih tetap setia berdiri disana layaknya patung.

_'…Iya, benar… Nii-san telah menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu, setelah itu akhirnya aku disuruh oleh nenek untuk pindah ke apartemen ini dan tinggal disini, lalu Kagami-kun bersama yang lain tinggal disini juga… Jadi selama ini hidup bersama dengan nii-san itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi?' _Batin Kuroko.

"Auk." Gonggong Nigou untuk menyadarkan lamunan sang majikannya itu.

_'Sepertinya Nigou tak banyak berubah ya.' _Batin Kuroko sambil mengelus Nigou.

Setelah Kuroko mengelus Nigou, Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya dan dia melihat ada banyak pintu ruangan yang mempunyai nomornya masing-masing, dan Kuroko menutup pintunya dan dia melihat nomor kamarnya 212 dan dipintu itu juga ada papan namanya lalu Kuroko melihat disebelah kiri pintu kamarnya, ada kamarnya Kagami yang terbukti dari tulisan papan namanya dan nomor kamarnya 210.

_'Ternyata benar… Kagami-kun tinggal disebelah kamarku.' _Batin Kuroko sambil kembali berjalan mengarah ke ruang makan bersama (Note: Ini adalah ruangan dimana Kuroko dan teman-temannya biasa makan bersama dan biasanya Kagami, Murasakibara, dan Mitobe yang memasakkan makanan untuk teman-temannya) yang ada dilantai dasar.

Saat Kuroko sudah tiba di ruang makan bersama, ia dapat mencium aroma kopi dan teh yang menguar dari ruangan tersebut.

_'Wangi kopi dan teh… Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti setiap hari aku mencium aroma ini?' _Batin Kuroko sambil measuring ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, sekarang kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kagami sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

"Iya." Ucap Kuroko sambil duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki Kagami.

"Oi, aku berangkat lebih dulu ya! Kau juga sebaiknya cepetan karena nanti kau terlambat! Ah, dan jangan lupa untuk mencuci piringnya ya!" Ucap Kagami yang dengan kecepatan kilat mencuci piring dan gelas yang habis dia gunakan dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"I-Iya…" Ucap Kuroko yang sedikit takjub dengan kecepatan Kagami itu.

Setelah Kagami sudah tak terlihat lagi, Kuroko segera menghabiskan roti bakarnya dan tehnya.

_'Sebenarnya yang mana dunia mimpi dan yang mana dunia yang sesungguhnya?' _Batin Kuroko sambil kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi (Note: Di setiap kamar penghuni apartemen tersebut ada ruang tidur, kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu).

Skip Time…

Kuroko sudah selesai mandi dan dia sekarang sedang memakai baju seragam sekolahnya, disaat ia tengah merapikan dasinya ia melihat pen misterius itu yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Kuroko segera mengambil pen itu_. 'Apa aku perlu bawa ini pen juga? Tapi tak ada salahnya kan membawanya?'_

Setelah itu Kuroko segera memasukkan pen itu kedalam tas nya.

"Ittekimasu Nigou." Ucap Kuroko sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Auk!"

Blam!

Kuroko sekarang sedang tengah berjalan mengarah ke sekolah Teiko, ditengah jalan ia kembali teringat dengan yang tadi ia lihat waktu menyentuhkan pen misterius itu dengan lubang misterus itu.

_'Tadi aku sempat melihat ruangan yang kebakaran seperti dimimpiku tapi kenapa sekarang aku tak memimpikannya? Kalau seseorang yang bersurai merah yang sedang duduk dan lagi makan roti itu pasti Kagami-kun dan pemandangan itu seperti sudah biasa aku lihat setiap hari, lalu tempat pembuangan sampah itu entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan pemandangan itu tapi kenapa aku tak mengingatnya?' _Batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

Dan setelah itu Kuroko sudah sampai disekolah waktu bel berbunyi tanda masuk.

_'Ah, syukurlah aku datang tepat waktu.' _Batin Kuroko sambil berjalan mengarah ke kelasnya.

Dan setelah Kuroko sudah sampai di kelasnya, ia segera duduk di dekat pojok belakang dekat jendela dan tak lama guru yang mengajar jam pelajaran pertama di kelas Kuroko datang.

Skip Time…

Jam pelajaran sudah habis dan ini adalah waktunya untuk pulang, Kuroko yang kini sedang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah hanya menghela nafas.

_'Hahhh… Banyak pikiran yang terus mengganjal di otakku sehingga aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap pelajaran tadi.' _Batin Kuroko.

_'Hm? Siapa mereka? Mereka sungguh berisik sekali.' _Batin Kuroko sambil melirik kearah dua orang murid lelaki yang sepertinya kakak kelasnya.

"Hah? Kau serius? Coba kulihat!" Ucap murid lelaki tersebut sebut saja A.

"Aku benar-benar serius! Aku menemukannya waktu aku sedang piket untuk membuang sampah, bagaimana? aku sungguh beruntung, kan?" Ucap murid lelaki tersebut sebut saja B.

"Hei! Bolehkah aku memiliki setengahnya?" Ucap murid lelaki A.

"Hah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan setengah jam tangan?" Ucap murid lelaki B.

"EH!? Jadi itu jam tangan? Ah, aku kira itu adalah uang…" Ucap murid lelaki A.

_'Jam tangan, eh? Aku memang ingin jam tangan tapi sekarang tak akan bisaku dapatkan karena nii-san sudah tak ada…' _Batin Kuroko setelah mendengar percakapan dua kakak kelasnya itu.

"TETSU-KUN!" Teriak seseorang.

"Eh, aku?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja itu kau Tetsu-kun! Nah, Riko-san! Ayo katakan!" Ucap seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda yang bernama Momoi Satsuki.

"Ok! Selamat ulang tahun Kuroko-kun!" Ucap perempuan yang bersurai coklat yang bernama Aida Riko.

"Eto, aku tau Momoi-san adalah teman masa kecilnya Aomine-kun, tapi kau siapa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Eh!? Oh, maaf. Aku Riko, Aida Riko… Aku temannya Momoi-san." Ucap Riko kaget karena Kuroko tak mengenalnya.

"Riko-san, eh? Arigatou untuk ucapan selamat ulang tahunmu." Ucap Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! Tunggu dulu Tetsu-kun! Hadiahmu!" Ucap Momoi.

"Eh? Hadiahku?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Riko-san! Kau tadi menyimpan hadiahnya, kan? Ayo keluarkan!" Ucap Momoi.

"Oh, benar juga! Eto… Ah! Ini dia! Ini untukmu Kuroko-kun!" Ucap Riko sambil memberikan Kuroko sebuah jam weker berbentuk anjing.

"Ini adalah hadiah hasil dari uang kami berdua, jadi kuharap Tetsu-kun menyukainya." Ucap Momoi.

"Um, Arigatou." Ucap Kuroko sambil menerima jam weker itu.

"Aku dan Riko-san mendengar kalau kau suka jam jadi kami membelikanmu itu! Dan kalau kau tak menyukainya, kau boleh membuangnya atau apa…" Ucap Momoi.

"Hah? APA? Momoi-san jangan bilang seperti itu!" Ucap Riko kaget mendengar itu.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Panggil seorang laki-laki berkulit dim yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Gawat! Itu Dai-chan! Err… Tetsu-kun, aku harus pergi dulu ya! Jaa!" Ucap Momoi sambil berlari.

"Eh! Matte Momoi-san! Um, jaa Kuroko-kun!" Ucap Riko sambil menyusul Momoi.

Setelah Momoi dan Riko pergi Aomine dan teman-temannya mendekati Kuroko.

"Hm? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Bisik-bisik sendiri…" Ucap Aomine.

"Mereka memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Siapa? Satsuki? Gah! Buang saja hadiah itu!" Ucap Aomine.

"Kenapa? Dia kan sudah bersusah payah membelikan hadiah buatku." Ucap Kuroko.

_'Jam untuk hadiah ulang tahunku… Seperti apa yang kuminta dari nii-san kemarin.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Ada apa Kuroko-chi? Kau diam saja kaya lagi melamun saja, oh! Jangan-jangan kau senang dengan hadiah yang kau dapatkan dari Momoi-chi dan Riko-chi, tsu?" Ucap seorang lelaki yang bersurai blonde yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

_'Oh, ya… Aku harus bertanya kepada mereka siapa tau aku bisa mendapatkan informasi dari mereka.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Minna-san, apakah kalian tau tentang nii-san ku? Apa saja yang kalian ketahui… Tolong beritahu padaku." Ucap Kuroko.

"Hm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraannya, Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Kuro-chin~" Ucap lelaki bersurai ungu yang bernama Murasakibara sambil memakan maiubo kesayangannya.

"Aha! Aku tau, tsu! Pasti kau tak mau membicarakan tentang hadiah ulang tahunmu, kan? Tsu." Tebak Kise.

"Benar, kita semua bisa membaca pikiranmu seperti membaca buku walaupun kau menutupinya dengan wajah datar mu itu, nanodayo." Ucap lelaki yang bersurai hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintarou sambil mengelus-elus boneka kelincinya yang katanya benda lucky item nya hari ini.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud…" Ucap Kuroko.

_'Memang sih, membicarakan tentang hadiahku ini agak sedikit memalukan… Tapi aku ingin tau apa yang orang lain tau tentang nii-san.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Jadi, apakah kalian tau sesuatu tentang nii-san ku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hm… Kakakmu, ya? Kalau tidak salah… Kakakmu itu tak banyak bicara juga cara bicaranya juga sangat dingin tapi walaupun begitu dia sangat baik." Ucap Aomine.

"Umm, bukannya kau bilang kakakmu itu menghilang secara misterius dan sampai sekarang belum juga ditemukan oleh polisi, tsu?" Ucap Kise.

"Kalau tidak salah kakakmu waktu itu pernah memberikan kita permen, waktu umur kita masih lima tahun." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin tentang hal ini tapi… Aku mendengar kalau kakakmu menghilang setelah 8 tahun yang lalu, nanodayo…" Ucap Midorima.

"Yeah, kurasa bisa mendapat gambaran dari informasi kalian… Arigatou, minna-san." Ucap Kuroko.

_'Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kagami-kun…' _Batin Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Aomine.

"Hei, kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang ke apartemen kalau tidak kau akan Bertambah sakit, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Kuro-chin~ Daijobu?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Huwaa! Kuroko-chi! Kalau kau sakit ayo kita ke rumah sakit, tsu!" Ucap Kise panik sambil menarik-narik lengan kanan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, jadi kalian semua tak perlu khawatir dan maaf kalau aku sudah menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh pada kalian." Ucap Kuroko.

_'Kurasa semua akan selesai setelah pulang.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sama-sama!" Ucap Aomine.

"Eh! Matte! Kemana Kagami-chi dan Himuro-chi? Apa mereka berdua tidak pulang sama kita, tsu?" Tanya Kise.

"Oh, katanya Muro-chin kita pulang saja duluan karena Muro-chin harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Kaga-chin dan teman sekelompoknya jadi mereka berdua pulangnya akan terlambat." Ucap Murasakibara panjang lebar.

"Souka, kalau gitu kita langsung pulang saja, tsu!" Ucap Kise sementara yang lain hanya menggangguk.

Di perjalanan menunju apartemen…

"Ne, bagaimana nanti malam kita main psp di kamar Aomine-chi?" Tanya Kise.

"Hekh!? Kenapa dikamarku!?" Tanya Aomine.

"Habisnya minggu lalu, waktu kita bermain dikamarnya Kagami-chi kau kan yang kalah dalam main psp nya jadi kamarmu yang jadi tempat main kita berikutnya, tsu." Ucap Kise.

"A-Aku sudah lupa…" Ucap Aomine.

"Aku tak ikut karena besok ada ulangan sejarah lebih baik kau juga belajar Kise dan Aomine, nilai ulangan kemarin kan kalian yang paling rendah, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"I-Iya…" Ucap Kise dan Aomine bersamaan.

"Aku juga harus belajar…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Kalau gitu aku harus belajar sama Muro-chin~" Ucap Murasakibara.

Skip Time…

Sesampai di apartemen…

"TADAIMA, TSU!" Teriak Kise.

"Kise! Jangan teriak-teriak dekat telingaku, baka!" Ucap Aomine sambil menggorek-gorek telinga kanannya.

"Benar! Kau mengganggu penghuni di apartemen ini tau! Nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan megane nya.

"Kise-chin~ Kau sangat berisik~" Ucap Murasakibara sambil melahap satu bungkus snack keripik kentang.

"Kise-kun, ini adalah apartemen bukan rumahmu, jadi diamlah…" Ucap Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar.

"Huwwaa! Hidoi, tsu!" Rengek Kise.

"Oi! Diam!" Teriak seseorang dari ruang nomor 102.

"Sumimasen, Hyuuga-senpai." Ucap Kuroko meminta maaf didepan pintu ruang 102 yang ada papan nama Hyuuga Jumpei.

"Hahh… Lihat, gara-gara kau kita jadi dimarahi oleh senpai kita, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima menghela nafas.

"Kise baka."

"Kise-chin baka."

"Hidoi! Aomine-chi dan Murasakibara-chi kenapa kalian mengatakan aku baka, tsu!?"

"Karena kau itu memang baka, nanodayo."

"Huwee! Kalian jahat! Kuroko-chi tolong aku, tsu!" Ucap Kise sambil memohon pada Kuroko.

"Sumimasen Kise-kun tapi kau urus masalahmu sendiri ya… Aku ingin balik ke kamar dulu." Ucap Kuroko sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga menuju lantai dua.

"MATTE KUROKO-CHI!" Teriak Kise tapi Kuroko mengacuhkannya.

"Kalian! Sudah kubilang diam tapi gak nurut! Dasar kouhai-kouhai yang nakal! Sini aku beri hukuman pada kalian!"

"Huwaa! Hyuuga-senpai marah kaya monster, tsu!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD MONSTER, HAH!?"

"Baka Kise! Kau membuatnya marah, nanodayo!"

"Ne, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang~?"

"Um… Yang harus kita lakukan adalah… KABUR!"

"EH!? MATTE AOMINE-CHI JANGAN KABUR SENDIRIAN, TSU!"

"HUWAAA!"

"KALIAN JANGAN KABUR!"

Sementara itu Kuroko yang sudah sampai dilantai dua, dia dapat melihat dari tangga Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Hyuuga-senpai yang terlihat marah sekali.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat tingkah laku temannya yang agak absurd. _'Minna… Masih tetap bertingkah seperti biasanya.' _Setelah itu Kuroko kembali ke ruangannya.

"Tadaima, Nigou."

"Auk!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat Nigou dan tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Momoi dan Riko.

"Oh, jamnya."

Kuroko mengeluarkan jam weker itu dari tasnya dan menaruh dimeja belajarnya.

_'Jam ini terlihat begitu bagus, tapi kenapa nii-san tak mengatakan sesuatu pada hari ini, di hari ulang tahunku?'_

"Besok saja kita bicarakannya disaat kau berumur 13 tahun… Selamat tidur."

Kuroko kembali menggingat apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakaknya lagi.

_'Aku rindu nii-san…' _Batin Kuroko sedih.

"Auk…"

"Eh? Ada apa Nigou? Are?"

_'Hm? Ada kertas yang diselipkan dikolarnya… Mungkin itu juga ikut diselipkan dengan pen yang tadi pagi.' _

Kuroko segera mengambil kertas yang diselipkan dikolar Nigou dan membacanya.

"Time Pen adalah pen yang telah diwariskan oleh kakek moyang keluarga Kuroko" Ucap Kuroko sambil membaca isi kertas itu.

_'Time Pen? Apakah yang dimaksudnya pen yang tadi pagi aku temukan?'_

"Pen itu akan bersinar disaat kondisi masih penuh lalu kau bisa membuka lubang di waktu yang tertentu. Kau akan belajar sisanya di sekolah Teiko Junior High School di dekat tempat pembuangan sampahnya. Kau sudah harus ada disana pada pukul 7 malam, tanggal 31, bulan Januari, tahun 20xx" Ucap Kuroko sambil membaca isi kertas itu lagi.

_'Jam 7 malam? Kenapa harus tiba-tiba begini?' _Batin Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat kearah jam weker yang diberi Momoi dan Riko, dan sekarang masih jam 6 malam.

_'Sekarang jam 6 malam, berarti aku masih punya 1 jam untuk menunggu.' _Batin Kuroko.

Kuroko keluar dari ruangannya dan dia melihat Kagami sudah balik.

"Kagami-kun? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, dan kau mau kemana?" Tanya balik Kagami.

"Aku ingin ke ruang makan… Aku lapar dan Nigou juga terlihat lapar."

"… Kalau gitu aku ikut kau ke ruang makan." Ucap Kagami dan Kuroko hanya menggangguk.

Di ruang makan…

"Are? Kaga-chin kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil memasak.

"Ya, sini biar aku bantu." Ucap Kagami ikut membantu Murasakibara dan Mitobe memasak makanan.

"Mou! Masa Kagami-kun boleh ikut menbantu tapi aku tak boleh, sih?" Ucap Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

_'Karena kalau kau yang memasak maka kami akan mati!' _Batin semuanya.

"Oh, ya dimana Himuro-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil duduk di kursi biasanya.

"Eto… Ah! Itu dia orangnya!" Ucap Momoi.

"Are? Ada apa memanggilku? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan kepala kalian? Kok benjol begitu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang bersurai hitam dan poninya menutupi mata sebelah kanannya yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya.

"Dijitak oleh monster…" Ucap Aomine.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MONSTER!" Teriak Hyuuga marah.

"Maa…Maa… Hyuuga tenangkan dirimu, kau jangan marah-marah pada kouhai kita." Ucap laki-laki bersurai coklat yang bernama Kiyoshi Teppei.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! SHIN-CHAN KAU TERLIHAT LUCU SEKALI DENGAN BENJOLAN ITU! Ini harus diabadikan!" Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam yang poninya terbelah yang bernama Takao Kazunari sambil memfoto Midorima dengan hp nya.

"URUSAI BAKAO! DAN JANGAN MEMFOTO YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! CEPAT HAPUS! NANODAYO!" Teriak Midorima sambil berusaha mengambil hp milik Takao.

"Hiks… Kasamatsu-senpai…Hiks…Hiks… Aku dibully oleh Hyuuga-senpai…Hiks…Tolong aku, tsu…" Ucap Kise sambil memberi tatapan puppy eyes no jutsu pada Kasamatsu.

"Urusai!" Teriak seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam jabrik bernama Kasamatsu Yukio sambil menendang Kise sampai Kise terjungkil balik.

"Huwaa! Hidoi na senpai!" Teriak Kise.

_'Semua bertingkah seperti biasanya dan tak berubah ya.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Oi, makanannya sudah jadi, nih!" Teriak Kagami.

Dan semua mulai berhenti berisik dan mulai mengambil peralatan makanan.

Setelah semua makanan sudah disediakan semua bersama-sama mengucapkan "Itadakimasu!" dan mulai memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Shin-chan~ Suapin aku~" Ucap Takao manja.

"MAKANLAH SENDIRI, NANODAYO!" Teriak Midorima.

"Kali ini aku tak akan kalah cepat makan denganmu Bakagami!" Teriak Aomine.

"Cih! Coba saja kalau kau bisa Ahomine!" Teriak Kagami.

"DAI-CHAN ITU SENDOK PUNYAKU!" Teriak Momoi.

"Hah? Aku pinjam!" Ucap Aomine.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Aku tak mau sayur ini… Jadi untuk senpai saja ya, tsu~" Ucap Kise.

"Tidak! Pokoknya makan sayur itu sendiri!" Ucap Kasamatsu.

"Eh? Hidoi, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Atsushi! Jangan campur sup nya dengan snackmu." Ucap Himuro.

"Eh? Tapi rasanya begitu enak kalau snack ini dicampur dengan sup~" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku tak mengerti seleramu Atsushi…" Ucap Himuro sweatdrop.

"Anu, aku sudah selesai makannya." Ucap Kuroko.

"Eh?" Ucap semuanya.

"C-Cepat sekali…" Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam yang bernama Izuki Shun sementara yang hanya memandang Kuroko cengo.

Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci piring dan gelas yang tadi dia gunakan dan mengambil makanan anjing dan piring yang bertuliskan Nigou yang disimpan dilemari makanan.

Setelah itu Kuroko naik keatas lantai dua dan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ini makan malammu Nigou." Ucap Kuroko sambil menuangkan isi makanan anjing itu kedalam piring khusus untuk Nigou.

"Auk!" Nigou menggoyangkan ekornya dengan cepat sambil melahap makanan itu.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Nigou lagi makan, setelah itu dia melihat jam weker itu, dan sekarang sudah pukul 6 lewat 49 menit .

"Ah, sudah jam segini… Aku harus berangkat."

"Auk!"

Kuroko segera membuka tas nya dan mengambil Time Pen itu dan memandang pen itu sebentar sebelum dia memasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Setelah itu, Kuroko membuka pintu ruangannya dan dia segera menuruni tangga dan berbelok ke kanan dan akhirnya dia sampai di pintu keluar apartemen.

Saat Kuroko ingin membuka pintu itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana, nanodayo?" Tanya seseorang yang ada dibelakang Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun?" Ucap Kuroko sambil berbalik ke belakang.

"Kau berada di dekat pintu pasti kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kan?" Tanya Midorima.

"Eto, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar… Karena aku terus belajar." Ucap Kuroko bohong.

"…" Midorima hanya melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan ragu-ragu untuk percaya dengan Kuroko.

_'Mana mungkin aku bilang akan pergi ke tempat pembuangan sampah di sekolah karena aku ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan surat itu…' _Batin Kuroko.

"Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama karena di luar sana sangat dingin t-tapi bu-bukan berarti aku memperdulikanmu! H-Hanya saja, kami akan repot kalau kau sakit, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan megane nya.

"Aku mengerti… Arigatou Midorima-kun." Ucap Kuroko sambil berbalik kearah pintu sambil tersenyum tipis tapi sayang Midorima tak melihatnya.

"Ah, ya… Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau bertindak seperti tidak biasanya… Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Midorima.

"Eh? Aku… Tidak apa-apa… Kau tak perlu memikirkannya." Ucap Kuroko sambil membuka pintu apartemen itu.

Cklek! Blam!

Midorima hanya menatap pintu apartemen itu dengan pandangan serius._'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah, nanodayo…'_

"Shin-chan~ Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Takao.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hah?" Ucap Takao bingung.

Sementara Kuroko, dia masih terus berjalan mengarah ke sekolah Teiko Junior High School.

Akhirnya Kuroko tiba di sekolahnya dan dia mulai memanjat pagar sekolahnya.

"Hup!" Ucap Kuroko setelah sudah berhasil memanjat pagar sekolahnya itu dan dia segera pergi mengarah tempat pembuangan sampah di sekolahnya.

"Akhirnya aku sampai disini." Ucap Kuroko sambil memandang tempat pembuangan sampah itu yang jelas sampahnya sudah tak ada.

_'Eh? Tunggu dulu… Tempat ini… Pernah aku lihat sekilas tadi pagi… Dan tempat ini adalah tempat yang ditujukan oleh surat itu… Berarti akan terjadi sesuatu pada pukul 7 tepat malam ini dan sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat 59 menit berarti tinggal 1 menit lagi!' _Batin Kuroko sambil melihat jam dari hp nya.

Kuroko melihat jam hp nya lagi dan dia melihat detik jam hp nya._'Tinggal 55 detik lagi! 56... 57... 58... 59.…60! Nah, apa yang akan terjadi!?'_

"Eh?"

Kuroko melihat saku celananya bersinar."Pen… Pen nya bersinar apakah berarti… Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk… membuka lubang?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memegang pen itu.

_'T-Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apakah aku harus menggambar lingkaran atau sesuatu_?' Batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

Dan Kuroko pun mencoba menggambar sebuah lingkaran yang besar dan tiba lingkaran tersebut membentuk sebuah lubang dan menampilkan pemandangan pembuangan sampah itu waktu siang hari tadi.

"Lubang ini terlihat begitu dalam…Hm? Apa itu?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melihat tumpukan sampah di lubang itu ada benda seperti tas kecil berwarna biru muda.

Kuroko mengambil tas kecil berwarna biru muda yang ada di lubang itu, dan setelah ia berhasil mengambilnya dia membuka tas itu dan disana terdapat sebuah amplop.

"Ada surat lagi… Baiklah kali ini isinya apa?" Ucap Kuroko sambil membuka amplop itu.

"Lubang ini dapat menampilkan pemandangan yang terjadi masa lalu, dan lubang itu harus segera ditutup kalau tidak waktu tak akan berjalan lagi, waktu penggunaan pen ini hanya di waktu yang sangat diperlukan saja, setelah kau sudah handal dalam menggunakan pen ini, maka selamatkanlah aku. P.S tas ini untukmu, di memori waktu kau pertama kali membuka lubang ini. - Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ucap Kuroko sambil membaca surat itu.

"… Nii-san!?" Ucap Kuroko kaget setelah membaca surat itu.

Setelah itu Kuroko melihat kearah tas kecil berwarna biru muda itu lagi dan didalam ada jam tangan yang terlihat cukup mahal.

"Eh? I-Ini jam tangan… Yang kuinginkan kemarin… Jadi kemarin itu Bukanlah sebuah mimpi! Oh! Aku harus menutup lubangnya atau tidak waktu tak akan berjalan lagi!" Ucap Kuroko.

"T-Tapi bagaimana cara untuk menutup lubang ini? Oh! Apakah aku harus menekan tombol yang ada diujung sini?" Ucap Kuroko sambil menekan tombol yang ada diujung pen itu dan tiba-tiba lubang tersebut menghilang dan waktu sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Jadi begini cara menutup lubangnya… Eh? Apa yang…?!" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

Kuroko melihat dirinya sedang berjalan dan dibelakangnya ada 2 dua kakak kelasnya yang tadi menemukan jam tangan yang seharusnya jadi miliknya dan itu hanya sekilas.

"A-Apa yang tadi barusan? Tadi aku melihat itu sekilas" Ucap Kuroko.

Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko bersin-bersin._'Kalau aku terus barada disini, aku bisa kena demam sebaiknya aku pulang dulu dan memikirkan apa yang hari ini terjadi.'_

Dan Kuroko segera kembali ke apartemennya dan dia segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Cklek! Blam!

"Auk!" Gonggong Nigou menyambut kedatangan majikannya.

"Nigou… Apakah kau masih ingat waktu aku mencoba memandikanmu? Dan kau memberikanku cakaran." Ucap Kuroko.

"Auk…"

"Aku mengingatnya… Dan itu hanya kemarin."

"Auuuukkk…"

"Tapi apa yang terjadi setelah kemarin? Kenapa rasanya hari kemarin telah menghilang? Dunia dimana aku hidup bersama nii-san…! Aku tau itu bukan mimpi! Pasti itu bukan!" Ucap Kuroko.

Setelah itu Kuroko mengambil pen yang tadi dia simpan di saku celananya dan menatap tajam pen itu.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan nii-san dengan pen gila ini!" Ucap Kuroko sambil memegang erat pen itu.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Yey! Princess ada disini dengan cerita barunya! Disini masih belum ada Akashi nya jadi mungkin di chapter depan baru ada Akashi nya. Dan story ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game. Yosh! Tak perlu banyak bacot lagi, langsung saja kata terakhirnya.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Hole**

**.**  
**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Mystery, Adventure**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!  
.**

**Chapter 2: The Day That Vanished.**

Di Teiko Junior High School…

Banyak murid yang keluar dari sekolah Teiko karena jam pelajaran sudah habis dan sekarang adalah waktunya siswa-siswi sekolah Teiko untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Dan diantara banyak siswa-siswi itu terlihatlah sesosok laki-laki bersurai baby blue yang tengah berjalan sambil menghela nafas.

_'Kurasa memang salah kalau aku pernah berharap untuk merasakan kehidupan yang penuh misteri dan petualangan seperti ini… Dan sekarang karena keinginanku yang sungguh bodoh itu, nii-san telah menghilang entah ke mana…' _Batin Kuroko.

Lalu Kuroko mengadah kepalanya keatas agar ia bisa melihat langit yang begitu biru dan di hiaskan awan yang berwarna putih dan tak lupa sinar matahari yang begitu cerah dan menhangatkan yang membuat cuaca begitu bagus.

_'Rasanya… Ini seperti langit yang kulihat di masa lalu bersama nii-san dan yang lainnya… Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya nii-san saja yang satu-satunya menghilang? Tapi jika aku menggunakan Time Pen… Tunggu! Kapan waktunya pen itu mulai bersinar lagi? Apakah aku tak bisa menggunakannya sebelum pen itu bersinar?' _Batin Kuroko sendiri tanpa ia sadari ada dua gadis yang berlari mengarah kepadanya.

"TETSU-KUN!"

"Hm?" Kuroko menoleh kebelakang dan disana sudah ada Momoi dan Riko yang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Tetsu-kun! Bagaimana? Apakah kau menyukai hadiah yang kami beri?" Tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Hah? Oh… Ya, aku menyukainya dan aku menaruhnya di meja belajarku." Ucap Kuroko.

"B-Benarkah T-T-Tetsu-kun!? A-Aku sangat senang sekali!" Ucap Momoi terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya…" Ucap Riko yang juga ikut senang seperti Momoi.

"Kau dengar itu, Riko-san? Ternyata pilihan kita tak salah!" Ucap Momoi.

Riko menggangguk dengan senang.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kuroko dan waktu Kuroko menoleh…

"Aomine-kun!?" Ucap Kuroko sedikit kaget walaupun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Yo, Tetsu! Dan kalian berdua lagi… Apa yang kalian mau lakukan lagi sekarang?" Ucap Aomine menatap Momoi dan Riko malas.

"Memang apa pedulimu!" Ucap Momoi ketus.

"Kita sedang membicarakan tentang hadiah ulang tahunku." Ucap Kuroko super jujur.

"Tetsu-kun! Shh!" Ucap Momoi sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dekat depan bibirnya.

"Oh, itu…" Ucap Aomine.

Dan terlihat Aomine menghela nafas. "Aku tak percaya mereka berdua menyimpan uang mereka untuk memberi hadiah untukmu."

"Itu kan uang kita! Jadi terserah kita dong! Mau kita apakan uang itu!" Ucap Momoi sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kenapa kau tak menyimpan uang itu untuk membeli hp baru? Kemarin kau menghilangkannya, kan?" Tanya Aomine.

"Hah? Jadi maksudmu kau masih belum menemukan hp mu juga?" Tanya Riko.

"I-Iya, um… Belum ketemu… Dai-chan, kenapa kau membahas hal itu lagi, sih?" Ucap Momoi sedikit melirik Aomine dengan tatapan sebal tapi Aomine tak menghiraukannya.

"Dengar, Tetsu. Jika kau menemukan hp nya, tolong nanti berikan kepadanya, ya?" Ucap Aomine mengabaikan Momoi yang tengah mencak-mencak tak jelas karena diabaikan Aomine.

"Warna hp nya pink dan disana ada gantungan bentuk babi." Ucap Aomine.

"Hei! Itu bukan babi tapi anjing! Dasar! Apa kau tak bisa membedakan anjing dengan babi? Dasar AHOmine-kun!" Ucap Momoi dengan nada mengejek dan menekankan nadanya pada kata AHO.

"Hah? Jelas-jelas itu babi! Mana ada anjing yang warnanya pink? Dan jangan panggil aku AHO mengerti?" Ucap Aomine sedikit marah dan menekankan nadanya pada kata AHO.

"Itu anjing! A-N-J-I-N-G, ANJING!" Ucap Momoi gak mau kalah dengan Aomine.

"Momoi-san…" Ucap Riko untuk menenangkan Momoi.

_'Aku tak menyangka malah akan jadi begini…' _Batin Kuroko sweatdrop melihat Aomine dan Momoi bertengkar layaknya bocah TK.

"A-Apa yang…!?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat Momoi dan Riko yang tengah bertengkar tentang sesuatu, Momoi yang tengah mengecek lokernya, anjing berwarna putih, dan Midorima yang tengah belajar di kelas.

_'Apa yang barusan? Lagi-lagi aku melihat sesuatu sekilas lagi… Tapi apa yang sedang terjadi?' _Batin Kuroko.

"Eh? Aomine-kun! Momoi-san! Riko-san! K-Kalian dimana?" Ucap Kuroko celingak-celinguk untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya tapi tidak seorang pun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Aneh… Padahal barusan mereka masih ada disini bersamaan orang-orang lain tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menghilang?" Ucap Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

"KUROKO-CHI!"

Kuroko menoleh dan mendapatkan Kise yang tengah ngos-ngosan karena habis lari.

"Kise-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kuroko-chi! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan berdiri disitu terus? Kita kan harus melakukan sesuatu tindakan, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"T-Tindakan apa?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Tentu saja dengan mencarinya, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Mencari? Siapa yang hilang?" Tanya Kuroko masih tak mengerti.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tentu saja kita kan harus mencari Momoi-chi, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Apa? Tapi barusan dia masih ada disini beberapa detik yang lalu…" Ucap Kuroko makin tak mengerti.

Kise memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan sih, Kuroko-chi? Jelas-jelas Momoi-chi sekarang tak dapat ditemukan dimana pun, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Dia telah menghilang semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Dan tadi pagi aku mendengar berita bahwa dia sekarang menjadi orang yang menghilang dan sedang dicari-cari." Lanjut Kise.

Kise menghela nafas. "Kenapa kejadian seperti ini bisa menimpa teman kita, tsu?" Tanya Kise dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Kise-kun…" Ucap Kuroko sambil memandang Kise kasihan.

"Kuroko-chi! Ayo bantu kita untuk mencari Momoi-chi, tsu! Kau dengar aku kan, Kuroko-chi?" Ucap Kise.

"B-Baiklah." Ucap Kuroko.

"Aku akan bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada disekitar stasiun barangkali ada salah satu dari mereka pernah melihat Momoi-chi dan kau Kuroko-chi… Kau coba tanya-tanya saja pada murid-murid yang masih melakukan kegiatan klub, tsu." Ucap Kise.

"Dan jika kau bertemu Midorima-chi di kelas suruh dia untuk membantumu mencari Momoi-chi, oh! Dan jika kau bertemu Murasakibara-chi di dekat kantin suruh dia juga untuk membantumu mencari Momoi-chi, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Baik." Ucap Kuroko.

"Yosh! Kalau gitu aku pergi mencarinya dulu, ya!" Ucap Kise sambil berlari keluar dari sekolah dan menghilang entah kemana.

_'Ini seperti kejadian dimana nii-san menghilang… Atau apakah ini benar-benar kejadian yang sama?' _Batin Kuroko.

_'Aku merasa terperangkap di antara kejadian yang aneh dan membingungkan saja…' _Kuroko mulai memijat pelipis karena dia mulai merasa pusing dengan kejadian yang dialami.

"Are?" Kuroko menoleh dan dia dapat melihat 2 kakak kelasnya yang kemarin menemukan jam tangan yang sekarang sudah jadi miliknya sedang berjalan menuju tempat pembuangan sampah di sekolahnya.

_'Mereka mau ngapain?' _Batin Kuroko sambil diam-diam mengikuti 2 kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kau ini sedang apa, sih? Ngapain kau melihat-lihat tempat sampah itu?" Ucap murid lelaki A.

"Hmm… Hanya mengecek apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di tempat sampah ini atau tidak." Ucap murid lelaki B.

"Hah? Di tempat sampah? Mana ada sesuatu yang menarik disana kecuali baunya yang begitu khas yang ingin membuatku mual! Ayolah kita keluar saja dari sini sebelum aku muntah disini!" Ucap Murid lelaki A sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Hahh… Baiklah… Baiklah… Lagipula disini tak ada benda yang menarik, ayo kita keluar!" Ucap murid lelaki B.

Dan mereka keluar dari tempat pembuangan sampah itu.

_'Sepertinya mereka ingin mencari jam tangan yang aku sedang pakai ini, ah! Benar juga aku harus segera menemukan Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun!' _Batin Kuroko dan dia segera pergi dari tempat pembuangan sampah itu dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah Teiko.

Kuroko mulai menyelusuri tempat loker dan dia dapat melihat loker milik Momoi Satsuki.

_'Eh? Ini kan… tempat Momoi-san sedang mengecek lokernya seperti yang aku lihat sekilas itu.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Are? Murid itu kan… Murid yang sekelas dengan Momoi-san?" Gumam Kuroko sambil melihat kearah seorang murid lelaki yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

_'Kurasa aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padanya tentang Momoi-san untuk mendapatkan sedikit informasi… Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang kulihat sekilas itu.' _Batin Kuroko sambil berjalan mendekati murid lelaki itu.

"Ano, permisi." Ucap Kuroko.

"Eh? Iya, ada apa?" Tanya murid lelaki itu.

"Oh… Um… Apakah kau kenal Momoi-san… Ah, maksudku Momoi Satsuki?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Ya, Dia berada di kelas sama denganku tapi akhir-akhir ini dia mulai absen." Ucap murid lelaki itu.

"Kemarin dan hari ini, kan?"

"Ya, itu benar… Padahal sebelum di hari dia menghilang, dia masih ceria sampai akhirnya dia mulai tak berangkat sekolah…"

"Kapan kau melihatnya terakhir kali?"

"Um… Oh! Setelah pulang sekolah… Waktu sebelum kemarin seperti sekitar jam…Umm… Jam 16.30! Kalau tidak salah aku ingat… Dia berada disini seperti dia sedang mencari sesuatu."

_'Kira-kira apa yang dia cari?' _Batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau gitu… Apakah kau tau apa yang sedang dia cari?" Tanya Kuroko seperti mengintrogasi.

"Aku tak mengetahuinya… Anu… Apakah aku boleh lewat sekarang?"

"Um, ya… Tentu saja… Arigatou." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkuk badannya.

Dan murid lelaki itu hanya menggangguk dan berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

_'Jadi Momoi-san seperti sedang kehilangan sesuatu disini sebelum hari kemarin…' _Batin Kuroko.

"Are? Kuro-chin? Sedang apa kau berdiri disana?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan Maiubou nya.

"Murasakibara-kun… Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari Momoi-san? Kise-kun sudah duluan mencari di stasiun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Umm… Baiklah Kuro-chin~ Kalau gitu aku akan menanyakan pada penghuni apartemen tentang Sa-chin~" Ucap Murasakibara.

Kuroko menggangguk. "Arigatou Murasakibara-kun."

"Kalau gitu aku mulai pencariannya~ Jaa~" Ucap Murasakibara sambil berlari menuju keluar sekolah dan menghilang.

_'Tinggal Midorima-kun… Apa Midorima-kun masih ada di kelas?' _Batin Kuroko sambil berjalan ke arah kelas 7A.

Greekk *Suara pintu digeser*

Kuroko menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kelas 7A dan dia dapat melihat ada tiga murid laki-laki disana dan salah satunya ada Midorima! Bingo!

Kuroko masuk ke kelas itu dan berjalan ke meja Midorima.

"Mido-" Ucap Kuroko tapi langsung dipotong oleh Midorima.

"Tentang Momoi, kan? Tunggu sebentar- aku harus menyalin catatan ini dulu, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima tanpa melihat kearah Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya. "Baiklah…"

Dan Kuroko yang sedang menunggui Midorima menyelesaikan catatannya, dia melihat seseorang murid lelaki yang bersurai merah darah yang duduk paling pojok dekat jendela kelas.

"…" Lelaki itu hanya terdiam menatap Kuroko dengan mata heterokromnya

Dan sesaat pandangan manik mata mereka bertemu, Heterokrom dengan baby blue.

Setelah mereka berpandangan sebentar, lelaki bersurai merah darah itu bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

_'Siapa laki-laki itu? Dan baru pertama kali aku melihat seseorang dengan manik unik seperti itu…' _Batin Kuroko sambil menatap punggung laki-laki itu yang berjalan pergi dan menghilang.

"Midorima-kun? Apakah kau sudah selesai?" Ucap Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Midorima.

"Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar lagi? Nanti aku akan ikut membantumu, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Tentu saja… Arigatou tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu… Siapa laki-laki bersurai merah tadi?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Maksudmu Akashi?" Ucap Midorima sambil melirik kearah Kuroko.

_'Akashi? Aku tak tau kalau ada seseorang dari kelas Midorima-kun ada orang yang bernama Akashi…' _Batin Kuroko.

Lalu tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiran Kuroko gambaran kejadian dia melihat Akashi memandangnya dengan diam.

_'Are? Entah kenapa… Aku merasa… Seperti aku sudah mengenalnya… Ini sungguh aneh…' _Batin Kuroko.

"Aku sudah berhasil mencatat semuanya, sekarang aku akan membantumu mencari Momoi, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil memasukkan buku catatannya dan peralatan tulisnya kedalam tasnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan tentang Momoi kepada anggota tim basket kita." Ucap Midorima.

"Kalau gitu aku akan bertanya kepada orang yang masih berada di sekolah ini." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ide yang bagus kalau gitu sampai jumpa nanti, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membawa tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Kuroko pun berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dan dia melihat ada 2 siswi yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

_'Kedua siswi itu sepertinya dari kelas Momoi-san, kurasa aku harus menanyakan kepada mereka tentang Momoi-san.' _Batin Kuroko sambil mendekati 2 siswi itu.

"Anu, maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian?" Tanya Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Ya?" Ucap siswi itu sebut saja A.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami?" Tanya siswi itu sebut saja B.

"Apakah kalian kenal Momoi Satsuki?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kita memang sekelas dengannya tapi aku tak terlalu banyak bicara dengannya." Ucap siswi A.

"Tapi semua orang sudah tau kalau ia menghilang…" Ucap siswi B.

"Benar aku juga sudah dengar kabar beritanya, selain itu polisi tengah sedang mencarinya." Ucap siswi A.

"Dan sepertinya Aida-san tengah mencari Momoi-san juga…" Ucap siswi B.

"Jadi Riko-san juga, ya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi pagi aku melihat Aida-san, kok" Ucap siswi A.

"Tapi dia tidak lama, kan? Karena tadi dia meminta izin untuk mencari Momoi-san setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana." Ucap siswi B.

"Ooooh, iya itu benar!" Ucap siswi A.

"Jadi Riko-san benar-benar pergi untuk mencari Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, dan katanya ada gosip kalau sebelum Momoi-san menghilang, dia bersama-sama dengan Aida-san." Ucap siswi B.

"Aku yakin Aida-san mengetahui sesuatu." Ucap siswi A.

"Tentu saja! Mereka kan sangat dekat seperti sahabat." Ucap siswi B dan siswi A itu hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Souka." Ucap Kuroko.

"Eh!? SUDAH JAM SEGINI!? Gawat kita akan terlambat datang ke pertemuan klub kalau terus disini!" Ucap siswi B panik sambil melihat kearah jam hp nya.

"Huwaa! Aku hampir lupa!" Ucap siswi A gak kalah paniknya.

"Kalau kita terlambat nanti kita bisa dimarahi oleh ketua!" Ucap siswi B.

"Gomen, kita harus pergi sekarang." Ucap siswi A.

"Oh, Tentu saja… Arigatou." Ucap Kuroko.

Dan 2 siswi itu berlari menuju ruang klub mereka dengan terburu-buru.

_'Sepertinya aku mempunyai cukup banyak pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan kepada Riko-san saat aku melihatnya.' _Batin Kuroko.

"AH! KUROKO-CHI!"

"Kise-kun? Bagaimana dengan pencarianmu?"

"Huff… Tak banyak ada yang tau tentang keberadaan Momoi-chi sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, tsu?"

"Aku pun sama, Murasakibara-kun bilang akan menanyakan kepada semua penghuni apartemen kita dan Midorima-kun bilang akan menanyakan kepada semua anggota tim basket kita."

"Souka…"

"Kalau gitu aku akan mencoba mencari diluar sekolah."

"Baiklah kalau gitu aku juga akan mencari sekali lagi dan kalau kau lelah, pulang saja dan besok kita akan mencoba mencari lagi, tsu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu jika ada sesuatu yang kudapatkan."

"Ok, jaa!"

Dan Kise kembali mencari Momoi entah kemana.

"Kuroko!"

"Kuro-chin!"

"Midorima-kun? Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hahh… Aku sudah bertanya pada mereka semua dan mereka hanya menjawab tidak tau bahkan Nijimura-senpai pun juga tak tau, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima menghela nafas.

"Aku juga sudah bertanya pada semua penghuni apartemen kita tapi tak ada yang tau Sa-chin pergi kemana." Ucap Murasakibara sambil membuang bungkus Maiubou yang tadi dia makan ke tempat sampah.

"Souka…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Kalau gitu aku akan pergi mencarinya di taman yang sering dia kunjungin, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Jaa~ Kalau gitu aku akan mencarinya di pertokoan karena Sa-chin biasanya sering pergi ke pertokoan~" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kuroko.

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu, nanodayo."

"Jaa! Kuro-chin~"

Midorima dan Murasakibara pun pergi dari sana.

Kuroko hanya terus berjalan tanpa tau arah jalannya.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau Momoi-san sampai menghilang seperti nii-san?' _Batin Kuroko sambil berjalan dan akhirnya dia tiba di stasiun…

"Eh? Kenapa aku malah tibanya di stasiun?" Gumam Kuroko bingung.

_'Hey, tunggu itu kan Riko-san!? Kurasa aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padanya.' _Batin Kuroko sambl menghampiri Riko.

"Riko-san?" Panggil Kuroko.

"Eh!?" Ucap Riko.

"kau sedang mencari Momoi-san?"

"Err… Ya, tapi darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Riko-san?"

_'Ini aneh… Apa dia tak mengingat kalau aku pernah bicara dengannya?' _Batin Kuroko.

"Oh! Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentangku dari Momoi-san, saat kita membicarakan tentang hadiah ulang tahunmu, apakah itu benar?"

"Oh…Er… Ya, semacam begitulah…"

_'Tunggu sebentar… Apakah Riko-san benar-benar lupa tentang percakapan kita? Apakah jangan-jangan percakapan yang waktu itu tak pernah terjadi!?' _Batin Kuroko lagi.

"Sebenarnya… Itu adalah s-salahku yang telah membuat Momoi-san menghilang…"

"Salahmu? Kenapa?"

"Ya… Err…"

_'Kurasa aku harus menanyakan pada Riko-san tentang apa yang kulihat sekilas itu.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko menyelidiki.

"Kita hanya menyimpan uang untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunmu… Tapi saat waktu kita ingin membelinya, Momoi-san bilang kalau uangnya tak ada dan dia bilang menjatuhkannya entah dimana tapi… Aku… Aku tak mempercayainya dan aku menuduhnya kalau dia bohong dan mencurinya." Ucap Riko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau mendorongnya, kan?" Ucap Kuroko menebak.

"!?… D-Darimana kau mengetahuinya!?" Ucap Riko kaget.

"Oh, uh… Aku hanya menebaknya saja…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Ya, kau benar. Itu adalah hal yang terjadi… Dan Momoi-san terlihat sangat marah juga sedih lalu ia pun berlari entah kemana… " Ucap Riko yang tengah menahan air matanya agar ia tak menangis.

"Dan sekarang aku tak bisa menghubunginya melalui hp… Aku juga tak punya ide dia pergi kemana sekarang." Ucap Riko yang masih bersih keras menahan air matanya.

"I-Ini semua salahku… Andai saja aku mempercayainya, semua tak akan jadi seperti ini…Hiks … Hiks… Hiks…" Ucap Riko dengan lirih dan sekarang ia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi dan air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Kalian bertengkar dimana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Di depan…Hiks … Restoran…Hiks … Maji Burger, tepatnya di parkiran… Hiks… sepeda." Ucap Riko sambil menangis.

"Maji Burger?" Ucap Kuroko.

Riko hanya menggangguk.

"Kalau gitu kapan kalian bertengkarnya?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Hari… Hiks… Dimana sebelum kemarin… Hiks… Tepat pada jam enam sore…" Ucap Riko masih terisak-isak.

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti, arigatou." Ucap Kuroko.

_'Jadi ia juga tak tau dimana Momoi-san berada…' _Batin Kuroko.

"… Momoi-san…" Ucap Riko dengan suara yang sangat pelan sampai-sampai seperti terdengar suara cicitan.

"Jangan menangis Riko-san. Aku yakin Momoi-san pasti kembali lagi." Ucap Kuroko mencoba untuk menenangkan Riko.

"A-Aku tak menangis kok!" Ucap Riko melap air matanya.

"… Lagipula aku juga berpikir begitu sama sepertimu… Tapi tetap saja…" Ucap Riko kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang saja dan menunggu ada kabar berita di rumah? Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus berada disini." Ucap Kuroko menyarankan.

"Ya, kau benar… Sankyu, Kuroko-kun… Jaa nee!" Ucap Riko tersenyum tipis.

Dan Riko melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Kuroko setelah itu Riko segera pergi dari sana.

_'Sepertinya percakapanku dengan Riko-san itu seperti tak pernah terjadi… Matte, apakah itu berarti… Hadiah yang aku dapatkan kemarin juga menghilang?' _Batin Kuroko.

Kuroko segera berlari dan tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang tengah kelelahan.

"Minna?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Kuroko-chi?" Ucap Kise.

"Kuroko?" Ucap Midorima.

"Kuro-chin?" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Apakah kalian sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi atau apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya menggeleng kepalanya saja.

"Hahh… Ini sungguh tak berguna… Aku tak bisa menemukannya, tsu." Ucap Kise menghela nafas.

"Padahal kudengar sahabat Momoi itu berada disekitar sini, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima menaikkan meganenya.

"Tapi tak ada…" Ucap Murasakibara sambil celingak-celinguk.

" Maksud kalian Riko-san? Oh, barusan aku berbicara dengannya." Ucap Kuroko tenang.

"Benarkah!? Apa yang dia katakan tsu/ nanodayo!?" Ucap Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

"Dia tak tau dimana Momoi-san berada." Ucap Kuroko.

"Begitu…" Ucap Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara bersamaan lagi.

"Kise-kun… Midorima-kun… Murasakibara-kun…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Huff… Aku mulai lelah, tsu."

"Aku pun juga, nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin, Kise-chin, Mido-chin… Ayo kita pulang… Aku lelah."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita pulang."

Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya menggangguk.

Lalu mereka berempat pun pulang ke apartemen mereka dan mereka kaget melihat Aomine yang tengah duduk dekat balkon apartemen dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Are? Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aomine-chi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, tsu?"

"Aomine kalau kau disini terus kau bisa masuk angin, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Mine-chin kau terlihat frustrasi…" Ucap Murasakibara yang tumben-tumbennya perhatian.

"Yo, Tetsu, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara…" Ucap Aomine dengan nada yang murung.

"Apakah polisi sudah memberi kabar tentang Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Belum…" Ucap Aomine dengan nada yang sedikit frustrasi.

Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya terdiam.

"… Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi Satsuki masih saja belum ketemu… Kalian tolonglah aku…" Ucap Aomine dengan nada yang benar-benar putus asa.

"Aomine-kun/ Aomine-chi/ Aomine/ Mine-chin/…"

"Kalian pasti akan menertawakan aku jika kalian mendengar ini…" Ucap Aomine.

"Tenang kami tak akan menertawakanmu Aomine-chi, tsu." Ucap Kise.

"… Satsuki… Kau sebenarnya ada dimana? Kau memang terkadang menyebalkan tapi… Kau tetaplah teman kecilku yang berharga… Satsuki… Aku rindu kau…" Ucap Aomine dengan nada yang lirih.

Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya menatap Aomine dengan kasihan.

"T-Tenanglah Aomine-chi! Momoi-chi pasti kembali lagi kok jadi kau jangan terlihat putus asa seperti itu, tsu!" Ucap Kise dengan nada yang dibuat seriang-riangnya.

"Benar… Kau cukup sabar saja dan dia pasti akan kembali lagi, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menepuk pundak Aomine.

"Tersenyumlah Mine-chin!" Ucap Murasakibara menyemangati Aomine.

"Aomine-kun… Aku yakin Momoi-san pasti baik-baik saja, dia pasti pulang kok…" Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Minna… Sankyu…" Ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum tipis juga.

_'Benar… Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Momoi-san, Riko-san, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan semuanya." _Batin Kuroko.

"Jaa, ayo kita masuk!" Ucap Kise dengan senyum bak mataharinya itu.

Yang lain hanya menggangguk dengan senyuman tipis di wajah mereka.

_'Oh! Aku harus melihat apakah hadiahnya masih ada atau tidak.' _Batin Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko segera berlari ke kamarnya dan akhirnya dia sampai di kamarnya.

"Ternyata benar… Hadiahnya menghilang!" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

"Masa lalu telah berubah… Dimana dunia aku tak mendapatkan jam weker dari Momoi-san dan Riko-san… Pen itu benar-benar dapat mengubah masa lalu… Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Pen nya belum bercahaya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang benar kalau tidak Momoi-san akan…" Ucap Kuroko membayangkan Momoi bernasib sama dengan nii-san nya.

_'Ayo berpikirlah Kuroko Tetsuya! Apa sesuatu ada yang berubah?' _Batin Kuroko berusaha untuk berpikir.

"Oh! Akashi-kun… Itu dia! Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu yang membuat semua berubah!" Ucap Kuroko.

"Baiklah… Ittekimasu Nigou!" Ucap Kuroko keluar dari pintunya.

"Auk?"

Kuroko berlari kearah kamar Midorima dan mengetok pintu itu.

"Midorima-kun… Hosh… Cepat… Hosh… Bukakan… Hosh… Pintunya!" Ucap Kuroko sambil mengetok pintunya Midorima.

Krieett * Suara pintu dibuka*

"Ada ap- Kuroko!? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, nanodayo!?" Ucap Midorima kaget melihat Kuroko tengah ngos-ngosan.

Kuroko mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar normal. "Midorima-kun… Kau teman sekelasnya Akashi-kun, kan?"

"I-Iya…"

"Lalu kapan Akashi-kun pindah ke kelasmu?"

"Umm… tiga hari yang lalu ia baru pindah dari Kyoto ke Tokyo dan bersekolah disitu, nanodayo."

"Jaa… Apa hari ini dia melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu aneh?"

"Err… Hari ini dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja… Oh! Tapi tadi pagi dia seperti menempelkan secarik kertas memo di papan pengumuman entah apa isinya aku tak terlalu tertarik, nanodayo."

"Itu dia! Arigatou Midorima-kun." Ucap Kuroko segera berlari keluar dari apartemen dan berlari mengarah sekolahnya.

"Kenapa dengannya, nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima tengah bingung dengan tindakan Kuroko yang tak biasanya.

Kuroko segera memasuki sekolahnya yang untungnya gerbang sekolahnya belum ditutup jadi ia tak perlu repot memanjat pagar sekolahnya itu.

Dan ia segera berlari mengarah kelas 7A atau lebih tepatnya itu kelasnya Midorima dan disebelah kelas Midorima ia dapat melihat papan pengumuman yang disana ditempelin satu secarik memo seperti yang dibilang Midorima.

Kuroko kembali mengatur nafasnya lagi dan setelah ia rasa deru nafasnya sudah normal, ia mulai membaca tulisan yang ada di memo itu.

"Aku menemukan amplop yang hilang, bagi yang merasa amplop miliknya hilang. Hubungi aku dengan nomor ini xxxxxxxxxxxxxx, Terima Kasih. Akashi Seijuurou." Ucap Kuroko membaca isi memo itu.

"Ini dia! Nomor teleponnya Akashi-kun!" Ucap Kuroko.

_'Kehadiran Akashi-kun itu membuat masa lalu jadi berubah, pasti dia mengetahui sesuatu… Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Ah! Benar juga aku akan langsung menelponnya!' _Batin Kuroko sambil mengambil hp nya dari balik saku celananya dan menekan-nekan tombol di hp nya itu.

_Trrrrrrr…_

Kumohon jawablah…" Ucap Kuroko sambil mendekati hp nya ke telinganya.

_Tlek!_

_"Ini Akashi."_

"Akashi-kun? Ini-"

_"Kuroko Tetsuya, kan? Aku menyadarinya dari suaramu…"_

"Er, ya. Ini Kuroko Tetsuya."

_'Akashi-kun tau namaku? Tapi dari siapa? Padahal sebelumnya aku dan dia belum pernah kenalan… Kurasa nanti saja aku menanyakan ini kepadanya… Karena sekarang yang penting adalah…'_

_"Apa mau mu?"_

"Aku… Um, ingin menanyakan beberapa hal-hal tentang memo yang kau tinggalkan di papan pengumuman itu."

_"Oh, itu… Apakah kau masih di sekolah?"_

"Ya, sekarang aku berada di depan papan pengumuman tersebut."

_"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana dalam beberapa menit."_

"Baik."

_Pip!_

'Huff… suaranya terdengar sangat dingin sepertinya dia bukan tipe yang mudah diajak berteman…'

Batin Kuroko menghela nafas.

30 menit kemudian…

"Akhirnya kau datang…" Ucap Kuroko sambil melihat Akashi berjalan mengarah kepadanya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan tentang memo itu?" Tanya Akashi to the point.

"Sumimasen Akashi-kun, mungkin ini agak sedikit tak nyambung tapi, apa yang terjadi waktu kemarin?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Saat istirahat." Ucap Akashi mengerti maksud Kuroko.

"Kau tau siapa yang menjatuhkannya?"

"Seorang siswi bersurai pink dengan mata merah… Dia sepertinya kelas 7C… Aku tak begitu tau namanya…" Ucap Akashi.

"Dia bertabrakkan denganku dan menjatuhkan sesuatu setelah itu dia segera minta maaf denganku dan berlari ke koridor tanpa memungut benda yang dia jatuhkan." Lanjut Akashi.

_'Itu terdengar seperti Momoi-san…' _Batin Kuroko.

"Dan di dalam amplop itu ada apa? Uang, kan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"… Ya, di dalamnya ada uang. Aku tak sempat mengembalikan uangnya padanya karena sekarang ia menghilang, jadi aku menempelkan memo ini disini." Ucap Akashi melirik kearah papan pengumuman.

_'Itu pasti benar-benar Momoi-san.' _Batin Kuroko yakin.

"Amplop itu adalah milik temanku, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia tak masuk sekolah…" Ucap Kuroko.

"…? Siswi yang dibicarakan oleh semua murid itu… Kudengar dia menghilang entah kemana atau apa." Ucap Akashi sedikit curiga dengan Kuroko.

"Ya, seperti itulah… Bolehkah aku memberikan amplop itu ke siswi itu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Apakah kau **BENAR-BENAR** temannya?" Ucap Akashi menaruh kecurigaan pada Kuroko dan dia sedikit memberi tekanan pada kata BENAR-BENAR.

"Ya, aku **BENAR-BENAR** temannya." Ucap Kuroko yang sama memberi penekanan pada kata BENAR-BENAR.

"Buktikan… Buktikan kalau kau memang temannya kalau tidak aku tak bisa memberikan itu kepadamu." Ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam dengan manik heterokromnya yang mengerikan

_'Dia terlihat seperti tak mempercayaiku. Apakah aku harus membuktikannya dengan sesuatu? Tapi apa? Matte… Kalau aku menunjukkan foto diriku dengan Momoi-san mungkin dia akan percaya. _Batin Kuroko.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengambil hp miliknya dan menekan-nekan tombol hp nya.

"Ini… Aku mempunyai foto di hp ku. Itu adalah aku, Aomine-kun, dan gadis itu." Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjukkan hp nya.

"Oh, benar… Itu dia, baiklah aku percaya padamu. Jadi dia adalah temanmu sekaligus teman Daiki, eh?" Ucap Akashi.

"Ya, dan sekarang Aomine-kun tengah dalam masalah, jadi tolong berikan amplop itu kepadaku." Ucap Kuroko.

"… Baiklah." Ucap Akashi sambil memberikan amplop itu kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko menerima amplop itu sambil memandang amplop itu.

_'Dengan ini selesailah sudah.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bolehkah aku menggunakan nomor ini?" Ucap Akashi sambil memperlihatkan history call di hp nya dan disana terpapang nomor telepon Kuroko.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ucap Kuroko.

"Jadi… Apakah itu adalah ide yang bagus jika gadis itu menemukan itu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kuroko sambil menggangguk.

Akashi hanya memasang smirk nya dan mulai berjalan lalu ia berhenti tepat disebelahnya Kuroko dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Seharusnya kejadian ini tak pernah ada didunia ini. Benar, kejadian ini tak akan terjadi kalau aku tak pernah muncul disini." Bisik Akashi dengan sebuah senyuman misterius yang terpapang di wajahnya.

Kuroko membulatkan matanya. "Eh? Apa yang maksudmu?".

Akashi hanya menunjukkan smirk nya lalu ia mencabut memo itu dari papan pengumuman lalu ia meremaskan kertas itu menjadi bola dan dia lempar ke dalam tong sampah dan kertas itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam tong sampah itu. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Kuroko yang tengah berdiri disana layaknya sebuah patung.

_'Kenapa dengannya? Kurasa nanti aku harus berbicara dengannya lagi… Yang penting sekarang aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada amplop yang diberikan Akashi-kun padaku. Benar juga! Jika Momoi-san tidak menjatuhkannya amplop ini, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja… Kalau seandainya aku bisa memberikan ini pada Momoi-san yang ada di masa lalu… Itu pasti bisa merubah sesuatu, kan?' _Batin Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko segera pergi dari sana tapi saat ia melewati ruang loker tiba-tiba Time Pen itu bersinar.

_'Baiklah! Pen nya telah bersinar!' _Batin Kuroko senang sambil mengambil Pen itu dari saku celananya .

Kuroko mulai menggambar lingkaran dan secara ajaib lingkaran itu berubah menjadi lubang waktu dimana Momoi tengah mencari amplopnya.

_'Bagus! Sekarang tinggal menaruh amplop ini di tangan Momoi-san.' _Batin Kuroko sambil menaruh amplop itu ke tangan Momoi yang lagi tak bergerak karena waktu telah berhenti.

_'Ini adalah waktu dimana sekolah sudah selesai dan hari sebelum kemarin… Dan sekarang kalau Momoi-san menemukan amplop itu… Semua akan baik-baik saja.' _Batin Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

Dan Kuroko pun menutup lubang waktu dan waktu telah kembali seperti biasa.

"Eh!?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat Momoi dan Riko yang tengah berbincang dengan gembira di depan restoran Maji Burger, Momoi dan Riko yang tengah berbelanja sebuah kue tart vanilla, lalu ia juga melihat dirinya yang sedang diberi kejutan oleh Riko tambah semua penghuni apartemen yang dia tinggalin sekarang.

Dan saat Kuroko membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya dia waktu melihat dirinya sudah berada di ruangan kamarnya sendiri.

"Hah!? Sejak kapan aku sudah ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

_'Apa yang terjadi?' _Batin Kuroko bingung.

Greeekkk! *Suara jendela yang terbuka*

Kuroko langsung melihat kearah jendela kamarnya. "S-Siapa!?"

"Auk!"

"Oh, ternyata kau Nigou… Dengar, kalau kau bisa membuka jendelanya maka kau juga harus bisa menutup jendelanya." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus-elus Nigou.

_'!… Hey, itu kan… Aomine-kun!' _Batin Kuroko sambil melihat Aomine dari jendela kamarnya.

"Aomine-kun!" Panggil Kuroko.

"Yo! Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsu?" Balas Aomine dari jalan.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Oh! Besok nanti kita ke Maji Burger bersama yang lain, ya!" Teriak Aomine dari sana.

"DAI-CHAN!"

"Satsuki?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kan berjanji hari ini kau akan menemaniku berbelanja! Ayo cepat!"

"Hah? Aku malas… Akh! ITTE! Oi, Satsuki! Jangan menjewer telingaku! Ok… Ok… Kau menang! Sekarang cepat lepaskan!"

Aomine menghela nafas sambil mengelus-elus telinganya yang habis dijewer Momoi. "Hahh… Kau ini kasar sekali, sih! Aku tak yakin kau itu bisa disebut perempuan…"

"APA KAU BILANG!?"

"N-Nandemonai…"

"Tetsu-kun! Aku janji tahun depan aku akan memberimu hadiah yang lebih dari itu!" Teriak Momoi sambil menyeret Aomine.

"Oi, Tetsu! Besok jangan lupa ya tentang ke Maji Burger itu!" Teriak Aomine sebelum ia menghilang bersama Momoi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. _'Seperti biasa, mereka masih tetap berisik… Syukurlah.'_

_'Oh, ya bagaimana dengan Hadiahku?' _Batin Kuroko sambil melirik kearah meja belajarnya dan disana sudah ada kue kering dan sebuah kartu.

Kuroko membaca isi kartu itu. "Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga umurmu makin panjang dan selalu sehat sentosa dan bahagia dan kami harap kau menyukai kue yang kami beli ini! Dari Momoi dan Riko"

"Jadi inikah yang kudapatkan setelah merubah masa lalu?" Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap kue kering itu dengan senyum.

Dan Kuroko pun membanting dirinya keatas kasurnya yang empuk itu.

_'Ini sungguh hebat! Time Pen itu dapat bekerja dengan hebat! Kemungkinan aku bisa menolong nii-san dengan Pen itu juga, kalau aku bisa mendapatkan semua petunjuk yang aku perlukan dan mendapatkan penglihatan maka jarak antara aku dan nii-san akan semakin dekat.' _Batin Kuroko menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Oh! Aku mengerti!" Ucap Kuroko sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Pen itu akan mulai bersinar setelah aku mengumpulkan semua petunjuknya jadi kalau aku sudah mengumpulkan petunjuknya aku dapat membawa nii-san pulang lagi!" Ucap Kuroko sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengeluarkan Time pen nya dari saku celananya.

"Tunggulah aku nii-san… Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu…" Bisik Kuroko sambil mendekap Pen itu dengan erat.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2! Gomen kalau update nya lama ya… Soalnya ada banyak tugas yang menumpuk seperti gunung… Yosh! Langsung akhir kata saja.**

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Time Hole**

**.**  
**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Mystery, Adventure**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

**Chapter 3: The Day That Changed.**

Terlihat dari kelas 7B, seorang laki-laki bersurai baby blue tengah menatap bosan kepada guru yang sedang sibuk menerangi pelajaran matematika yang membuat kepala Kuroko ingin meledak dikarenakan rumus-rumus matematika yang terlalu menyusahkan.

_'Cepatlah selesai!' _Batin Kuroko yang sudah pusing dengan mata pelajaran itu.

_Teng! Teng! Teng!_

"Yak, pelajarannya cukup sampai disini kalian boleh pulang." Ucap guru itu sambil melesat pergi dari kelas itu.

"WAKTUNYA UNTUK PULAAANGGG!" Teriak seorang murid yang sekelas dengan Kuroko.

"HOREEEEE!" Teriak semua murid di kelas Kuroko dengan bahagianya karena habis keluar dari jam neraka.

Semua murid langsung membereskan semua peralatan tulisnya dan berlari keluar dari kelas itu dan pulang. Ada murid juga yang masih melakukan kegiatan ekstralikuler. Sementara Kuroko hanya mendesah lelah saja, karena di pelajaran matematika otaknya sudah bekerja terlalu keras mengakibatkan kepalanya berasap.

"Akhirnya sudah waktunya pulang, jadi…" Gumam Kuroko pada dirinya.

_'Bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan info tentang nii-san?' _Batin Kuroko menghela nafas berat.

'... _Serasa sudah lama aku dan nii-san tak bertemu, aku sangat rindu nii-san…' _Batin Kuroko sambil melamunkan tentang kakaknya.

Diasaat Kuroko lagi enak-enak memikirkan kenangan dirinya dengan kakaknya, tiba-tiba dari belakang Kuroko ada seseorang yang merangkulnya tanpa izin dari orang yang dirangkulnya, yang membuat Kuroko kembali sadar dari pikirannya.

"Waa!" Ucap Kuroko kaget tetapi dengan masih bernada datar.

"Yo, Tetsu! Ayo, kita segera pergi!" Ucap Aomine sang pelaku yang merangkul Kuroko seenaknya.

"Eh? Kemana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kemana lagi? Tentu saja, tempat biasa kita menongkrong, tsu!" Ucap Kise sambil tersenyum secerah matahari.

"… Tapi aku-…" Ucap Kuroko yang dipotong oleh Murasakibara.

"Ayolah, Kuro-chin~" Ucap Murasakibara merengek.

"Kita harus cepat pergi, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima menaikkan megane nya.

"… Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai lama-lama." Ucap Kuroko.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi, tsu!" Ucap Kise meninju udara diatasnya.

**Di Maji Burger…**

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Aomine sambil menoleh ke Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"Um, aku pesan vanilla shake saja." Ucap Kuroko.

"Aku tak begitu lapar sih, jadi aku pesan kentang goreng dan air mineral satu, tsu!" Ucap Kise dengan riang.

"Aku pesan chicken burger dan air mineral nya satu, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Aku pesan 40 hotdog saja." Ucap Murasakibara sambil mengunyah maiubou nya.

Aomine menggangguk dan memesankan pesanan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Sementara Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sudah memilih tempat duduk mereka.

Aomine menghampiri tempat duduk yang sudah dipilih teman-temannya. "Tunggu 15 menit lagi, nanti diantar." Ucap Aomine sambil duduk disebelah Kuroko.

Hening melanda.

"Hei, kenapa hari ini kita gak latihan basket?" Tanya Aomine membuka pembicaraan.

"Hari ini, Nijimura-senpai sedang sibuk jadi untuk sementara latihan basket tidak ada, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membuka buku pelajaran matematikanya.

"Are? Midorima-chi kau rajin sekali belajarnya! Aku saja sudah pusing sekali melihat rumus-rumus tak penting itu, tsu!" Ucap Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu karena kau tak bisa memahaminya, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil mengerjakan pr matematika yang diberi gurunya.

"Oi! Jangan kerjakan pr saat kita lagi nongkrong disini, dong! Kau bisakan mengerjakannya saat pulang, kan?" Ucap Aomine sambil mengambil buku pelajaran matematika milik Midorima.

"Aku mengerjakan disini agar aku tak diganggu Bakao itu, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan Aomine tak lupa memberi death glare pada Aomine.

"Cih!" Ucap Aomine sambil mendengus kesal.

"Maa… Aomine-kun jangan mengganggu Midorima-kun, dia sedang serius mengerjakannya." Ucap Kuroko untuk menenangkan Aomine.

Aomine hanya menghela nafas untuk bersabar.

"Maaf, ini pesanan kalian…" Ucap seorang pelayan Maji Burger yang sedang menaruh pesanan Kuroko dkk dimeja mereka, setelah itu ia pergi darisana.

"Wah! Akhirnya!" Ucap Aomine senang pesanannya datang, ia langsung membuka bungkus cheese burger nya dan melahapnya dengan beringas seperti orang gak pernah makan selama setahun.

"Nyam… Nyam… Nyam…" Ucap Murasakibara yang lagi mengunyah hotdog nya dengan cepat seperti lagi lomba makan hotdog.

Midorima dan Kise yang bisa dibilang makannya yang paling normal dibandingkan dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara.

Kuroko hanya menyeruput vanilla shake dengan sweatdrop, karena melihat Aomine dan Murasakibara makannya sungguh berantakan sekali.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu kan pada kalian, tsu!" Ucap Kise yang teringat dengan sesuatu.

Semua menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap Kise bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin membicarakan merek kosmetik keluaran terbaru? Aku tak tertarik." Ucap Aomine menatap Kise bosan.

"Bukan itu! Kali ini aku sedang dalam masalah serius." Ucap Kise sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Nilai ulanganmu 0?" Tebak Midorima sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"BUKAN! Tapi aku merasa akhir-akhir ini aku sedang diawasi oleh seseorang, tsu." Ucap Kise yang volume suaranya dikecilkan sambil celingak-celinguk melihat apakah ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Hah? Bukankah itu sudah biasa bagi model yang sudah terkenal sepertimu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Benar, paling ia cuma stalker yang jadi fans mu~" Ucap Murasakibara sambil kembali melahap hotdog yang sempat diabaikan.

"Benar juga, paling ia cuma stalker biasa… Aku tak perlu mengawatirkannya, maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, tsu." Ucap Kise sambil tersenyum yang dibalas anggukan semuanya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Kise tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa kepalanya jadi sakit. Ia memegang kepalanya.

"Kuroko-chi kau kenapa, tsu?"

"Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kuroko, apa kau sakit, nanodayo?"

"Kuro-chin, apa kepalamu sakit?"

Semua berdiri dan menatap Kuroko khawatir.

_'Ukh… Jangan-jangan akan ada sesuatu yang berubah?' _Batin Kuroko sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Aku-…" Ucap Kuroko yang terpotong.

**Di dalam penglihatan Kuroko…**

_Ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap yang sedang melaju di jalan raya, di dalam mobil itu ada Kise dan seorang wanita dewasa yang menjadi manager Kise. Kise sedang diantar oleh manager nya untuk pulang._

_Kise tengah menatap kedepan dengan wajah bosan sampai tiba-tiba ia membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Begitupun sang manager yang ada disampingnya juga membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna._

_Ya, didepan mereka ada truk besar yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju mobil Kise dan manager nya._

_"TIDAAAKKK!" Teriak Kise._

_BRAAAAKKKK!_

_Dan semua menjadi gelap…  
_

_._

_._

_._

**Di dunia asli…**

Kuroko membuka matanya dengan lebar, lalu ia terjatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, tak lupa dengan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ka-kali ini apa lagi…?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat sekilas ada mobil hitam dan mobil truk besar yang hancur karena bertabrakan.

"A-Apa yang tadi kulihat? Kelanjutan yang tadi?" Gumam Kuroko masih tak mengerti.

Kuroko melihat sekelilingnya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak di Maji Burger melainkan di dekat apartemen yang ia tinggal bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa? A-Aku sudah berada di apartemen lagi?" Ucap Kuroko membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Kuroko melihat semua orang yang tinggal di apartemennya tengah tertunduk dengan sedih, bahkan ia melihat Momoi tengah menangis terisak-isak yang sedang ditenangi oleh Aomine yang juga sedang bersedih.

Kuroko menatap bingung semuanya. "Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko.

Semua menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan sedih, yang membuat Kuroko makin bingung.

"Kise…" Gumam Midorima yang terdengar seperti cicitan.

"…" Aomine hanya menunduk sambil menatap tanah dengan tatapan sedih.

Murasakibara bahkan tak memakan makanannya dan ia tetap diam sambil tertunduk sedih juga.

"Hiks… Hiks… Ki-chan… Hiks…" Ucap Momoi menangis terisak-isak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kise-kun… Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Kise telah… meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan…" Ucap Kagami sambil tertunduk berdukacita.

Kuroko membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. "Eh?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Kise-kun… Meninggal? K-Kalian tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak bermasalah.

"INI KENYATAAN TETSU! APA KAMI TERLIHAT BERCANDA!?" Teriak Aomine yang sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Aomine…" Ucap Midorima sambil menepuk pundak Aomine agar Aomine bersabar.

"Tak mungkin…" Ucap Kuroko sambil menggeleng pelan.

Kuroko kembali teringat dengan gambaran sekilas itu.

_'Oh, tidak… Kise-kun!' _Batin Kuroko berkeringat dingin.

"SIAL! KENAPA HARUS KISE?!" Ucap Aomine marah sambil meninju dinding apartemen itu.

"Tenanglah Aomine…" Ucap Kagami.

"TENANGLAH!? SAAT TEMANMU MENINGGAL, APA YANG KAU RASAKAN!? KAU YANG BUKAN TEMAN DEKAT KISE TAK AKAN MENGERTI PERASAAN KITA YANG DEKAT DENGAN KISE!" Teriak Aomine emosi.

"APA!? AKU HANYA INGIN MENENANGKANMU! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBAHAS TENTANG PERASAAN TEMAN DEKAT KISE!?" Teriak Kagami emosi juga.

"Cukup! Jangan bertengkar disaat seperti ini!" Ucap Hyuuga melerai keduanya.

Kagami sama Aomine saling memandang dengan kesal. Semua hanya menghela nafas sambil menunduk dengan sedih.

_'Aku tak menyangka kalau Time Pen akan membuat masalah seperti ini bahkan ini lebih rumit dan parah dari nii-san yang menghilang… ' _Batin Kuroko sambil menunduk juga.

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. _'Aku… Aku harus melakukan sesuatu… Kalau aku punya info yang banyak… Aku bisa mengubah waktu dan menyelamatkan Kise-kun…' _Batin Kuroko.

"Hyuuga-senpai! Dimana tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"… Disekitar perempatan dekat sini." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Wakkatta… Arigatou senpai." Ucap Kuroko membungkuk dengan sopan, lalu ia segera berlari darisana dan pergi ke perempatan dekat sana.

"Ini dia… Tempat terjadinya kejadian itu…" Gumam Kuroko melihat perempatan itu

_'Kise-kun…' _Batin Kuroko sambil memejamkan matanya.

_'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang penglihatan sekilas tadi… ' _Batin Kuroko.

"Apakah kau yakin bisa mengubah kejadian ini, heh?" Ucap seseorang yang suaranya sangat Kuroko kenali.

Kuroko membalikkan badannya dan ia melihat Akashi yang tengah bersandar di tiang listrik dekat sana. "A-Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

"Walaupun kau bisa mengubah waktu, tapi kau tak bisa mengubah takdir seseorang yang sudah ditetapkan. Apalagi dalam kondisi saat ia tetabrak, kau tak dapat menghentikannya." Ucap Akashi dengan dinginnya.

"A-Apa yang kau bicara kan, Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan bingung.

_'Sepertinya ia sangat tau banyak… Benar juga! Mungkin aku bisa meminta pertolongannya!' _Batin Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi serius.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"… Mungkin kau bisa menolongnya dari belakang…" Ucap Akashi.

"Dari… Belakang?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, maksudku adalah kau menolongnya sebelum terjadinya peristiwa kecelakaan itu." Ucap Akashi.

"Kau benar…" Ucap Kuroko menggangguk.

_'Benar juga, aku dapat menghentikan Kise-kun sebelum ia terkena kecelakaan itu!' _Batin Kuroko sendiri yang tanpa ia sadari Akashi sudah meninggalkannya sendiri disitu.

"Arigatou Aka-…" Ucap Kuroko yang baru menyadari Akashi sudah pergi.

_'Dia sudah pergi…' _Batin Kuroko.

Kuroko membalikkan badannya untuk kembali berjalan, tapi saat ia baru berjalan ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang digandeng tangannya sama ibunya.

"Okaa-san! Nanti kita beli kue tart buat ulang tahun otou-san, ya!" Ucap seorang anak kecil yang berjalan bersama ibunya

"Iya, kita beli di toko kue dekat rumah kita, ok?" Ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"HORE!" Ucap anak kecil itu gembira.

_'Kue tart?' _Batin Kuroko sambil memperhatikan anak kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba terbesit dipikiran Kuroko, tentang Momoi dan Riko yang sedang membeli kue tart di pertokoan.

_'Matte… Kalau tidak salah, di penglihatanku saat Momoi-san dan Riko-san membeli kue ulang tahunku, disekitar pertokoan situ ada mobil warna hitam mengkilap seperti milik Kise-kun… Apakah Momoi-san dan Riko-san mengetahuinya?' _Batin Kuroko lagi sambil mengingat-ngingat.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Sekarang aku harus balik ke apartemen lagi." Gumam Kuroko.

Kuroko segera berlari ke apartemen dan ia melihat disana ada Momoi bersama Riko sedang ikut bersedih juga mendengar kabar Kise.

"Momoi-san! Riko-san!" Ucap Kuroko menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Bisakah kalian ikut denganku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada serius.

Momoi melap air matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

Riko hanya menggangguk.

Momoi dan Riko mengikuti Kuroko dan mereka berbicara disebuah cafe.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Tetsu-kun?" Tanya Momoi sambil memakan Cherry Sundae nya.

"Saat kemarin, kalian membeli kue ulang tahun untukku, apakah kalian melihat mobil Kise-kun yang terparkir dekat sana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Mobil? Apa maksudmu mobil yang berwarna hitam mengkilat itu?" Tanya Riko mengingat-ngingat.

"Ya! Yang itu!" Ucap Kuroko menunjuk Riko.

"Oh, mobil mewah itu memang terparkir dekat toko kue itu… Tapi aku tak tau itu milik Kise-kun." Ucap Riko sambil meminum tehnya.

_'Dia mengingatnya!' _Batin Kuroko.

"Lalu, apakah kalian melihat Kise-kun dekat sana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku melihatnya! Dia sepertinya habis selesai bekerja dan sedang membeli sesuatu di Mini Market!" Ucap Momoi menjentikkan jarinya.

"Lalu, sekitar jam berapa kalian melihatnya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Sekitar… Jam 19.00 malam? Kalau tidak salah ingat…" Ucap Riko mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"… Dan tidak kusangka Ki-chan tak datang ke ulang tahunmu karena dia terkena kecelakaan…" Ucap Momoi menunduk.

"Eto, arigatou sudah memberi tau itu… Sekarang aku harus pergi, ini uang untuk pembayarannya anggap saja itu sebagai aku yang traktir." Ucap Kuroko sambil menaruh uang yang pas untuk pembayarannya.

"Eh? Tetsu-kun! Kau tak perlu membayarnya!" Ucap Momoi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Jaa…" Ucap Kuroko meninggalkan Momoi dan Riko di cafe itu.

Momoi dan Riko hanya menatap Kuroko dengan bingung.

Kuroko segera berlari menuju ke pertokoan dan ia melihat toko kue itu. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan tiba-tiba Time Pen nya bersinar.

"Bagus! Time Pen nya bersinar!" Ucap Kuroko.

Kuroko segera mengambil Time Pen yang ia taruh disakunya dan memulai menggambar lingkaran, secara ajaib lingkaran itu berubah menjadi lubang waktu dimana mobil Kise terparkir disana.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Kise-kun tak mengendarai mobil ini?' _Batin Kuroko memikir.

Kuroko menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar juga! Aku lepas saja setirnya!" Ucap Kuroko sambil melirik setiran mobil itu.

"… Tapi bagaimana aku masuk kalau pintu mobil itu dikunci?" Tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko melirik disana ada batu. "Aku akan memecahkan kaca jendela mobil itu dengan batu saja!" Ucap Kuroko sambil memungut batu itu dan melempar batu itu ke kaca jendela mobil Kise dengan keras sampai pecah.

_PRAAANGG!_

"Nah, sekarang aku bisa masuk." Ucap Kuroko sambil masuk ke mobil itu seperti pencuri.

Kuroko memegang setir mobil itu. "Maaf, Kise-kun… Aku ambil setirnya…" Ucap Kuroko sambil menarik setir itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Entah apa yang merasukkinya, Kuroko dapat kuat melepas setir itu.

"Dengan ini masalah akan beres." Ucap Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil menatap setir mobil yang ia pegang.

Kuroko segera keluar dari mobil itu dan menutup lubang waktu, lalu waktu sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat Kise yang dimarahi oleh manager nya, Kise yang lagi naik taksi melewati komplek perumahan, dan seekor anjing yang tergeletak di tanah bersama anak kecil yang menangisinya.

Kuroko membuka matanya, dan ia terkejut waktu ia sudah berada di Maji Burger lagi.

_'Aku sudah berada di Maji Burger lagi. Bagaimana bisa?' _Batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Ne, kemarin sungguh menyebalkan! Masa aku dimarahi oleh managerku karena aku cuma mampir ke Mini Market, tsu?" Ucap Kise sambil cemberut.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Aomine menautkan alisnya sambil meminum minuman cola nya.

"Aku dan managerku mampir ke Mini Market, karena aku lupa membeli sabun. Lalu, setelah kami keluar dari Mini Market ada yang merusak mobil managerku dan setirnya diambil oleh seseorang. Jadi, menurut managerku itu salahku karena aku meninggalkan mobilnya, padahal ia juga meninggalkan mobilnya, tsu!" Ucap Kise mencak-mencak sendiri.

"HAHAHAHA… Ada-ada saja orang iseng." Ucap Aomine tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Siapa sih orang iseng itu, tsu?" Ucap Kise sambil berkacak pinggang.

"... Menurut Kuroko-chi siapa, tsu?" Tanya Kise sambil menoleh ke Kuroko yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hah? E-Entahlah…" Ucap Kuroko gugup.

_'Sebenarnya itu salahku… Tapi setidaknya Kise-kun tidak jadi meninggal dan juga Kise-kun terlihat baik-baik saja.' _Batin Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kemarin kau telat Kise-chin~?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Benar! Gara-gara orang iseng itu, aku jadi terlambat datang ke pesta ulang tahun Kuroko-chi, tsu!" Ucap Kise cemberut.

"Lalu, kau naik apa untuk ke apartemen, nanodayo?" Tanya menoleh ke Kise.

"Naik taksi, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

Hening melanda… Sampai Kise teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Oh, ya! Waktu aku melewati perempatan dekat apartemen kita, aku melihat ada seekor anjing yang mati karena kecelakaan, tsu!" Ucap Kise memecahkan keheningan.

"Hah?" Ucap Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"Kasihan sekali anjing itu dan anak kecil pemilik anjing itu, anak kecil itu tak berhenti-henti untuk menangis melihat anjingnya mati." Ucap Kise yang merasa iba dengan anak kecil itu.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko kaget.

"Anjing?" Ucap Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"Iya, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

_'T-Tunggu sebentar… Apakah anjing itu meninggal karena perbuatanku?' _Batin Kuroko gelisah.

"Anjing itu benar-benar terbunuh?" Tanya Aomine dan Kise hanya menggangguk.

"Anjingnya seperti apa~?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Um, anjing itu mirip dengan…" Ucap Kise sambil mengingat kembali.

Kise yang sudah ingat sepenuhnya langsung merubah raut wajahnya jadi gelisah. "Itu… Shiro." Ucap Kise dengan volume yang dikecilkan.

Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara membelalakkan matanya. "SHIRO!?" Ucap mereka berempat secara serempak.

"Tak mungkin…" Ucap Aomine sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kau yakin Kise, itu Shiro!?" Ucap Midorima menatap Kise dengan gelisah.

Kise menggangguk dengan lemah. Semua langsung terlihat gelisah.

_'Apakah ini benar-benar salahku? Shiro mati…' _Batin Kuroko makin gelisah.

"… Padahal kita bersama-sama sering bermain bersama Shiro semenjak kecil, kenapa harus sekarang ia mati?" Ucap Aomine menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ano, minna… Aku mau keluar dulu." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengambil tasnya dan pergi darisana.

Semua menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan bingung.

_'Apa karena aku menyelamatkan Kise-kun sebagai gantinya Shiro mati?' _Batin Kuroko sambil berlari ke perempatan dekat apartemennya.

Kuroko mengatur nafasnya. _'Ini tempat kejadiannya… Shiro mati.' _Batin Kuroko sambil melirik sekitarnya dan ia menemukan seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang memiliki surai hijau dengan manik kuning, yang sama dengan penglihatannya.

"Anak kecil itu bukankah pemilik Shiro?…" Gumam Kuroko sambil mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Hm? Kuro-nii!?" Ucap anak kecil itu kaget.

"Seiji-kun…" Ucap Kuroko sambil berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anak itu.

"Ada apa, Kuro-nii? Apa kau ingin bermain bersama dengan Shiro lagi? Gomen, Shiro sudah mati…" Ucap anak kecil laki-laki itu tersenyum kecut, yang bernama, Kawashima Seiji.

"Aku sudah tau tentang itu. Apa kau masih kepikiran tentang kecelakaan itu? Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, Shiro mati dan itu karena mobil itu…" Ucap Seiji menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seiji-kun, apakah kau masih ingat mobil apa yang membuat Shiro celaka?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Gomen, aku tak mengingatnya dengan jelas" Ucap Seiji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_'Jadi, ia tak mengingatnya.' _Batin Kuroko.

"Nee, Seiji-kun… Sebelum terjadi insiden itu, kau dan Shiro ada dimana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kami berada di komplek perumahan disana." Ucap Seiji sambil menunjuk sebelah kanannya.

"Souka, arigatou Seiji-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ya… Eto, aku harus pergi dulu, jaa nee Kuro-nii." Ucap Seiji sambil pergi darisana.

Kuroko berjalan ke komplek perumahan yang ditunjuk oleh Seiji.

_'Jadi, ini tempatnya? Ini sangat mirip seperti dipenglihatan dariku…' _Batin Kuroko sambil melihat komplek rumah itu.

Kuroko segera berbalik dan menuju ke perempatan yang tadi dan ia kaget melihat disana ada anjing yang mirip dengan Nigou yang berjalan-jalan dekat sana.

"Auk!" Ucap Nigou yang menemukan majikannya sambil membawa bola misterius yang entah darimana ia dapat.

"Tunggu sebentar, itu kau Nigou?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"AUK!" Ucap Nigou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Nigou?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Auk…" Ucap Nigou.

"H-Hei, darimana kau dapat itu, Nigou!?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk bola yang berwarna biru muda yang mirip dengan warna Time Pen miliknya.

_SRINGGG!_

"Auk?" Ucap Nigou yang terus memperhatikan bola yang berwarna biru muda itu yang sedang bersinar.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kuroko.

_SRINGGG!_

Kuroko melihat kearah saku celananya dan melihat Time Pen nya bersinar juga.

"Uwaa! Apa-apan ini!?" Ucap Kuroko yang kaget walaupun nada dan wajahnya tetap datar.

"Auk!"

"Bola itu bersinar dan Time Pen ini juga bersinar… Apa ada sesuatu koneksi antara bola itu dengan Time Pen, kah?" Ucap Kuroko.

Setelah 1 menit, bola itu menghilang secara misterius, sementara Time Pen itu meredupkan cahayanya.

"Are? Time Pen jadi lebih besar dari yang dulu dan isinya juga lebih banyak dari yang dulu." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengecek isi Time Pen itu.

"Auk…" Ucap Nigou yang meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana Nigou?" Ucap Kuroko.

Kuroko segera berlari menuju apartemen yang ia tinggali untuk mengejar Nigou. Nigou dengan cepatnya berlari menuju kamarnya Kuroko melewati jendela kamar Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Kuroko membalikkan badannya.

"Kuroko-chi, ada apa, tsu?" Tanya Kise yang menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, apa kau ingat mobil apa yang menabrak Shiro?" Tanya Kuroko yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Kise.

"Eto... Gomen Kuroko-chi! Aku tak mengingatnya, tsu!" Ucap Kise sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Jaa… Apa kau ingat siapa yang ada waktu kau melewati komplek perumahan dekat sana?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk arah komplek perumahan itu.

"Hah? Um… Oh! Aku ingat disana ada Seiji-chi, Shiro, dan juga Himuro-chi, tsu!" Ucap Kise.

"Himuro-kun?" Ucap Kuroko yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kise.

"Souka, arigatou Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Ok, kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa bilang padaku kok, Kuroko-chi! Jaa nee Kuroko-chi, aku mau pergi ke studio dulu, tsu!" Ucap Kise yang berlari terburu-buru.

Kuroko hanya menggangguk setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan ke kamar Himuro Tatsuya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Krieett… _* Suara pintu dibuka*

"Ah, Kuroko-kun! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Himuro sambil tersenyum.

_'Aku harus bilang tentang kejadian itu…' _Batin Kuroko.

"Eto…" Ucap Kuroko yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Iya?"

"Kemarin, apakah kau melewati komplek perumahan yang dekat dengan perempatan disini?"

"Ya, waktu itu aku baru saja dari pertokoan untuk membeli hadiah untukmu, tapi saat aku melewati komplek rumah itu, aku melihat kecelakaan dekat perempatan situ."

"Apakah yang jadi korban adalah anjing yang berwarna putih?"

"Ya, apakah kau juga melihatnya?"

_'Sebenarnya aku melihatnya dari penglihatanku, tapi aku tak bisa memberitahukan ini pada Himuro-kun…' _Batin Kuroko menatap Himuro yang masih menanti jawaban dari Kuroko.

"A-Aku hanya diberitahu oleh Kise-kun…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Souka, apa ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" Tanya Himuro.

"Apa kau mengingat kejadiannya dengan jelas?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja! Waktu itu ada truk besar yang mengangkut lemari yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu saat lampu merah truk itu berhenti mendadak yang membuat lemari yang diangkutnya terjatuh menimpa anjing putih malang itu. Seharusnya supir itu bertanggung jawab tapi ia melarikan diri." Ucap Himuro.

"Souka, arigatou Himuro-kun! Maaf sudah mengganggu." Ucap Kuroko membungkuk dengan sopan.

Himuro hanya tersenyum saja sambil menggangguk. "Tak apa-apa…"

Kuroko segera berlari darisana menuju perempatan dekat apartemennya dan ia melihat Midorima sedang berjalan disana.

"Midorima-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku baru saja membeli lucky item ku buat besok, kau sendiri sedang apa, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Oh, aku baru saja menanyakan tentang Shiro pada orang disekitar sini." Ucap Kuroko.

"Begitu… Oh, aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil berjalan menuju apartemen itu.

"Ya."

Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Disini tempat terjadi kejadian itu… Kalau sekarang aku mengubah waktu… Kemungkinan akan muncul sesuatu masalah lagi, tapi Seiji-kun dan Shiro… Aku harus menolong mereka!" Ucap Kuroko.

Kuroko mulai menggambar lingkaran dan secara ajaib lingkaran itu berubah menjadi lubang waktu dimana terjadi Shiro terkena kecelakaan.

Kuroko segera menggendong Shiro yang tak bergerak karena waktu berhenti dan memindahkan Shiro ke tangan Seiji yang juga diam karena waktu berhenti.

_'Yosh! Dengan ini Shiro akan selamat!' _Batin Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

Kuroko yang mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya, ia segera menoleh kebelakang dan ia membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

_'A-Ada seseorang yang bergerak selainku!? Tapi bukankah waktu sedang berhenti!?' _Batin Kuroko sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Si-siapa itu!?" Ucap Kuroko.

Orang itu tertawa kecil yang membuat Kuroko bingung. _'Suaranya entah kenapa sangat terdengar familiar…' _Batin Kuroko.

Semakin lama suara langkah kakinya mendekat dan betapa kagetnya Kuroko melihat siapa yang mendekatinya.

"Akashi-kun!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam.

"Oh, aku? Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana cara kau merubah takdir seseorang sekalian ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, cara kau untuk menyelamatkan orang lain." Ucap Akashi menyeringai.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau dapat bergerak disaat waktu berhenti? Bukankah hanya aku saja yang bisa bergerak?" Ucap Kuroko tak mengerti.

"Kau saja, hm? Bukan hanya kau saja yang dapat Time Pen, aku pun juga mempunyai." Ucap Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"… Dalam dunia ini, Time Pen terbagi menjadi 4 warna yaitu merah yang sedang kupunyai, kuning, hijau, dan terakhir biru seperti yang kau pegang sekarang." Lanjut Akashi.

"Kau juga mempunyai Time Pen!?" Ucap Kuroko sambil melebarkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tak mempunyainya, aku tak mungkin bisa berbincang seperti ini denganmu." Ucap Akashi dengan nada dingin.

Kuroko hanya terdiam menatap Akashi. "… Apakah kau juga bisa mengubah waktu?"

"Ya… Ah, satu hal lagi Tetsuya, ada juga orang pengguna Time Pen entah itu pemilik Time Pen warna kuning atau hijau, ia telah merubah waktu masa lalu kita dan membuat kita dalam masalah, kemungkinan kasus tentang temanmu ini juga perbuatannya. Kau harus hari-hati." Ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko serius.

"Orang yang merubah masa lalu kita dan berbuat masalah? Tapi siapa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Entahlah, yang jelas kita harus mencari tau itu… Dan sekarang aku harus pergi, sebaiknya kau cepat menutup lubang waktu itu, selamat tinggal." Ucap Akashi sambil berjalan melewati Kuroko.

_'Benar aku harus segera menutup lubang waktunya, tapi sebenarnya siapa Akashi-kun itu? Kenapa ia memperingatiku?' _Batin Kuroko sambil memperhatikan Akashi dari belakang.

Kuroko menghela nafas dan ia menutup lubang waktunya dan waktu kembali menjadi normal lagi.

Dan sekali lagi ia mendapat penglihatan lagi yaitu, Seiji dan Shiro yang kaget melihat lemari yang diangkut truk besar itu jatuh tapi tak menimpa siapa-siapa, dan Seiji yang membawa Shiro berjalan-jalan di taman.

Disaat Kuroko membuka matanya lagi, ia sudah berada di Maji Burger.

"Ada apa Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kuroko yang sedikit kaget.

_'Aku sudah ada di Maji Burger lagi, tapi bagaimana dengan Seiji-kun dan Shiro?' _Batin Kuroko sambil melirik ke jendela Maji Burger.

Dan Kuroko melihat dari jendela Maji Burger ada Seiji yang membawa Shiro berjalan-jalan bersama dengan keluarganya, mereka terlihat gembira.

_'Sepertinya sudah tak apa-apa.' _Batin Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah mau malam, kita harus pulang, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Ya." Ucap semuanya.

Lalu, semua segera pulang ke apartemen, Kuroko tak langsung masuk tapi ia malah diam dan terus mengadah kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat langit sore yang merah kekuningan yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada mata heterokrom Akashi.

"Ko-chi…"

Tak ada jawaban…

"Kuroko-chi…

Tak ada jawaban lagi…

"KUROKO-CHI!" Teriak Kise menyadarkan lamunan Kuroko.

"Iya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Ayo, kita masuk! Disini dingin loh, tsu." Ucap Kise menatap bingung Kuroko.

Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya menatap bingung Kuroko.

"Ah, iya. Sumimasen minna." Ucap Kuroko.

Setelah itu, Kuroko dan yang lain masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Huff… Tadaima Nigou." Ucap Kuroko sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Auk!" Ucap Nigou menyambut kedatangan Kuroko.

"Apakah nii-san masih baik-baik saja, ya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap lampu bohlam diatasnya.

"Setelah kejadian nii-san menghilang, Momoi-san menghilang, dan Kise-kun meninggal, sebenarnya siapa yang merubah masa lalu? Dan untuk apa?" Ucap Kuroko sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

"Yang jelas aku harus mendiskusikan ini kepada Akashi-kun, karena ia juga terlibat dengan masalah ini selain itu ia juga mempunyai banyak info. Aku harus menemukan nii-san, memecahkan masalah ini, dan mengungkap pelaku yang merubah masa lalu ini…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Auk!" Ucap Nigou seolah-olah memberi semangat pada Kuroko.

"KUROKO! WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM!" Teriak Kagami dengan cemprengnya dari bawah.

"Ya!" Balas Kuroko sambil pergi menuju ruang makan bersama.

"Auk!" Ucap Nigou yang mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou… Keberadaan kalian berdua sungguh menggangguku, kejadian yang waktu itu tak akan terjadi jika kalian tak ada di dunia ini… Benar, kalau aku melenyapkan kalian dari dunia ini maka semua akan terbalaskan! Akan kurebut semua yang kalian ambil dariku dan kupastikan kalian juga akan menderita seperti yang kualami ini…" Ucap seseorang yang misterius dari balik kegelapan yang tengah menyeringai seram.

**TBC**

**Author'****s Note: Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3! Apakah kalian bisa tebak siapa pelaku yang telah merubah masa lalu Kuroko dan Akashi? Hehe… Ok, langsung saja ke zona balasan review…**

**Balasan review:**

**Kurotori Rei: Ini sudah lanjut! Tetsuya-san memang hebat! *Beri tepuk tangan* dan terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini. Soal Chihiro-san, nanti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Tetsuya-san, kok ^^.**

**S. Hanabi: Terima kasih. Kalau soal pair, saya belum tentuin tapi nanti saya pertimbangkan tentang pair AkaKuro nya dan memang ada hint MidoTaka nya tapi cuma sekilas doang. Ambil aja pen milik Tetsuya-san! *Digaplok Tetsuya-san* dan terima kasih sudah mendukung ^^.**

**CelestialxXXAngel: Thanks dan ini sudah lanjut ^^.**

**Antares Kuga: Salam kenal Kuga-san! Terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini. Saya sudah membuat ini lebih misterius. Soal cara kerja pulpen itu; bisa membuat waktu berhenti tapi pemilik pulpen itu tak akan berhenti waktunya, dan hilangnya Chihiro-san masih misterius. Yap! Saya nonton KnB s 3 dan yang paling saya sukai waktu Rakuzan vs. Shutoku! *Plakk# Gak nanya!* dan terima kasih buat sarannya. Ini sudah lanjut ^^.**

**Eqa Skylight: Terima kasih! Ini sudah lanjut ^^.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mem review, fave, follow cerita ini ^^.**

**Dan akhir kata...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
